une seconde vie
by Godai
Summary: Naruto reçoit une seconde chance de vivre
1. 1

Une seconde vie

Ma première fic en Français alors soyez indulgents je vous prie.

Naruto, bien que j'en sois un peu maniaque, ne m'appartiens pas sinon il serait déjà un sennin respecté seulement parce qu'il le mérite.

Naruto défendait son village et sa vie par la même occasion cette journée là, en fait il avait pour mission d'en finir avec un ennemis majeur de Konoha. Il faisait face à Orochimaru, le traître parmi les sennin.

« Alors, Naruto-kun? Bien progressé depuis la mort de cette jeune fille? » Le puissant ninja lui demanda en prenant une position pour un premier sceau. Naruto grogna et en fit de même pour appeler sa propre technique.

« Katon! Karyu en dan! » Naruto relâcha les boules de feu vers Orochimaru et fit à nouveau des sceaux alors que le ninja était dans les airs toujours à préparer sa première technique.

« Sabaku kyuu. » Une voix froide et sans émotions fit faire volte face au sennin. Gaara et son sable le tenait prisonnier aux jambes et le sable montait rapidement. Le condamné, selon la perspective du gennin du village des sables, fit un dernier sceaux qui ne fit visiblement rien.

« Sabaku sousou. » Finit-il, Orochimaru mourut alors, écrasé par le sable et broyé. Naruto, lui disparut pour une raison inconnue il avait complètement disparut sans laisser de traces.

En réalité, Naruto n'était pas 'disparu' mais seulement sous l'emprise du jutsu ultime d'Orochimaru. Naruto dormait en fait quand il se réveilla. Un processus pénible tous les matins après les cauchemars qu'avait engendré l'atroce fin de . . .

Flash-back

Naruto qui retrouve le corps violé et motile dans la forêt.

Naruto devant le meurtrier.

Naruto pleurant sa mort.

Le mariage qui n'aurait plus lieu, les enfants et la famille qu'ils auraient pus avoir.

Naruto devant la tombe de sa fiancée avec Tsunade.

Fin du flash-back.

Naruto secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et regarda ses alentours. Il était . . . dans son ancien appartement. Il avait déménagé de cet endroit 4 ans plus tôt. Il regarda le calendrier et ses yeux s'élargirent. Il était revenu en arrière, il se trouvait devant la date de son premier examen de l'académie. Il se regarda dans la glace et se retrouva enfant.

« Oh MON DIEU ! » s'écria t'il avant de se calmer tranquillement. Il s'habilla et nota qu'il devait changer de vêtements. Son but avait été d'attirer l'attention lorsqu'il avait eu cet age la première fois mais maintenant, avec du recul, il n'avait pas besoin de cette attention superflue. Il s'habilla dans l'uniforme formel des ninjas. 'Était un peu trop sobre à son goût mais l'habit était plus pratique que son habituel accoutrement.

L'examen allait commencer, Iruka et un autre professeur étaient les juges. Lorsqu'ils appelèrent Naruto, le genin s'avança calmement vers la salle d'examen. Il était le plus jeune de la classe et de loin le plus petit.

« Très bien Naruto, commençons par Bunshin no jutsu. » l'examinateur principal demanda. Naruto fit un seul sceaux et appela sa technique.

« Bunshin no jutsu ! » s'écria t'il. Alors que la fumée couvrait la scène il appela discrètement quelques Kage bunshins et fit disparaître sa minable illusion. Les deux professeurs furent estomaqués par la ressemblance du clone, surtout que c'était la faiblesse de Naruto.

« Je me suis entraîné toute la nuit pour ça ! » dit il pour justifier sa progression.

« Bien, maintenant, un henge no jutsu. » Naruto roula les yeux mais s'exécuta, il se transforma en une parfaite copie de Iruka et son clone se transforma en l'autre évaluateur.

Ce dernier grogna et lui fit signe de sortir après lui avoir lancé son protecteur frontal. Naruto sourit tout de même et sortit fièrement de la salle d'examen avec son nouvel accessoire sur le front. Alors qu'il sortait de l'école, il la revit pour la première fois. Elle était là, devant lui et il ne pu s'empêcher de sauter sur un toit pour retourner chez lui, il ne pouvait pas lui faire face, pas encore.

La jeune fille fit un quart de tour mais ne vit rien parmi les buissons, seulement une ombre au loin, sur les toits qui allaient vers le monument des Hokage.

Naruto s'arrêta devant la balustrade qui faisait face au monument quand une voix vieille qu'il ne croyait plus entendre le surprit.

« Alors tu as passé ton examen Naruto. » Demanda le Sandaime.

« Oui, mais pas exactement comme l'examinateur le croit. J'ai à vous parler. » Répondit Naruto, il ne lui servait à rien de cacher sa position à l'Hokage.

Le vieil homme fut surprit par la maturité dans la voix de Naruto.

« Qu'y a-t-il donc Naruto ? » dit il en s'approchant du jeune garçon.

« Vous ne le croirez probablement pas mais je ne peut pas vous mentir à vous. Connaissez vous kiri no kuni ? » Naruto lui demanda. L'hokage acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

« Leur chef est un ancien ninja de Konoha, un criminel de cathégorie S, Orochimaru. Depuis l'age de 10 ans je le combats. Par trois fois il a attaqué le village. La première fois il a tué l'hokage, la seconde il voulait me tuer et il a . . . prit la personne qui devait devenir ma femme et la dernière fois il à utilisé une étrange technique qui m'a fait atterrir dans mon corps à l'age de 7 ans. » Dit il tranquillement.

« C'est effectivement une histoire difficile à avaler. Orochimaru, d'après nos rapports, est mort. » L'Hokage révéla mais Naruto secoua la tête.

« Et vous le croyez vous ? » Demanda t-il.

« Non, j'ai entraîner moi-même ce garçon dans le but précis qu'il me remplace un jour mais j'ai échoué dans ce qui était le plus primordial . . . enfin, est-ce qu'une preuve de tes dires est possible. » l'Hokage demanda. Naruto fit un signe affirmatif et appela un kage bunshin. L'Hokage ne dit rien avant de voir le jutsu que Naruto avait en main. Le puissant Rasengan.

« Rasengan. . . » Dit il contemplatif.

« Et à un niveau plus contrôlé que Jiriya. » confirma Naruto alors que ses clones et lui-même dispersaient les effets des leurs techniques. « Je sais pour le sceaux, et pour le renard. » Naruto n'eut plus rien à dire, le sandaime lui fit un signe de le suivre.

« Alors tu n'as pas réussit le bunshin mais le kage bunshin . . . je comprends, ton trop plein de chakra t'empêche d'utiliser la finesse nécessaire au genjutsu mais la puissance de ton chakra te donne plus de possibilités niveau ninjutsu et taijutsu. » Le sandaime pensa à voix haute alors qu'ils atteignaient le bureau.

« Bien Naruto, selon tes capacités tu devrait être sous la tutelle de Kakashi. » Naruto acquiesça, il se doutait bien que ce serait le cas.

« C'était bien ça, Kakashi-sensei était mon professeur. » l'hokage regarda le dossier de l'élève du yondaime.

« Alors tu seras classé dans son équipe avec Kuroko Mikado et Hikari Tsuka comme équipiers. » dit il alors qu'il changeait les donnés de ses dossiers.

« D'accords, mais vous savez qu'il va nous recaler. » dit Naruto.

« Oui mais il y a des circonstances différentes ici pour toi, une équipe devrait pouvoir passer son test éventuellement. » l'Hokage dit avec un sourire.

« C'était avec Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Sasuke, les autres vont simplement perdre au bout du compte. Je pourrais prendre les cloches facilement mais ce serait de la triche. » Dit Naruto. L'Hokage sourit alors.

« Si seulement Jiriya étais dans le coin, il serait un mentor plus utile en attendant que ton équipe ne puisse passer par l'examen, il serait sage de suivre la chronologie le plus précisément possible. » l'hokage soupira.

« Peut-être que . . . je pourrais partir m'entraîner seul dans la forêt. Les habitants du village ne remarqueront même pas mon absence et moi je doit faire quelques petites choses pour calmer une certaine boule de poil qui me tape sur les nerfs. » Proposa Naruto. L'hokage y pensa quelques instants mais ne trouva pas de possibilités autres que celle proposée par Naruto.

« Très bien Naruto, je vais te donner une mission alors, une mission de rang A. » l'hokage prit un parchemin et écrivit quelques mots. « Va à ces coordonnés, je suis le seul les connaître, tu y trouveras plusieurs rouleaux de techniques et tu devras les protégés. Tu pourras les étudier à ta guise. » L'hokage lui donna le rouleau et Naruto s'inclina avant de se téléporter chez lui.

« Oui, il va devenir fort, encore plus qu'il ne l'a été je suppose. » l'hokage se tourna vers le monument avant de retourner au travail, il y avait un genin de moins à classer.

Le temps passa, Naruto s'entraîna au fond des bois avec un anbu qui venait vérifier qu'il y était et lui apporter des ravitaillements une fois par mois. Naruto savait de qui il s'agissait, le masque de chien était une évidence avec cette ressemblance à Pakun, et ne lui parlait que très peu. Heureusement que le Ramen instantané n'était pas très cher.

Naruto s'entraîna dans le plus de facettes du ninjutsu et du taijutsu qu'il pu trouver. Ses réserves de chakra étant déjà plus grande que la moyenne et la puissance de Kyuby le rendant égal à une batterie de chakra. Ses cauchemars ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour autant. Il la revoyait morte tous les soirs et il devait se convaincre que cela n'arriverait pas une seconde fois.

Lorsque le moment de retourner à Konoha vint. Naruto regarda son 'petit pieds à terre' et s'en éloigna avec tout son paquetage sur son dos.

Il courut ainsi chargé jusqu'au portes de Konoha pour finalement se dire.

'Et voilà, un retour à la bonne vielle équipe no.7' pensa Naruto alors qu'il passait les portes de la ville.

Fin du prologue

Et voila, un fic qui me trottait par la tête depuis que j'avais lu Second chances en anglais mais mes intrigues sont un peu différentes. Pourquoi Sasuke n'est pas là et quel était le but de la technique ça vous le verrez avec plus de chapitres à venir.


	2. 2

Une seconde vie

Chapitre deux

Bon, d'accords, le second chapitre vient mesdames et messieurs.

Équipe no 7

Iruka appelait ses élèves un à un alors qu'il donnait les noms des équipiers.

« Équipe no 7 : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura et Uzumaki Naruto. Votre instructeur jounin sera Kakashi. » Dit il. La classe se mit alors à parler. Naruto avait toujours été dernier de classe et tout le monde était certain qu'il s'était enfui après son dernier examen échoué mais il semblerait qu'il avait passé genin.

'Pourquoi ? J'avait une équipe avec Sasuke et ce stupide Naruto va devoir s'en mêler !' Sakura s'écria en son fort intérieur. La célébration de sa nomination dans cette équipe restait tout de même joyeuse pour elle. Les autres équipes furent divisées et les participants suivirent leurs instructeurs laissant Sakura seule avec Sasuke. La conversation qui s'ensuivit fut inexistante jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon de leur âge n'entre dans la classe. Il portait son protecteur frontal au cou, une veste noire ouverte devant et laissant voir une cotte de maille de ninja. Une seule variante stylistique sur ses vêtements était la spirale rouge qui devait servir d'effigie à son clan. Les pantalons du garçon étaient fait à la mode du camouflage et il portait des bottes d'armée.

« 'jour, Kakashi n'est toujours pas là ? » Demanda Naruto alors qu'il s'asseyait aux cotés de Sakura. Sasuke observa le dernier de classe un instant avant d'en détourner son attention.

« Alors, que s'est il passé en trois ans ? » Demanda Naruto. Sakura lui fit un résumé des affaires les plus importantes selon elle : Sasuke, Sasuke et encore Sasuke. Naruto garda son air impassible en attendant leur professeur. Kakashi entra une heure plus tard alors que Sakura était dans son monologue sur Sasuke et Naruto semblait l'écouté.

Ils ignorèrent le senseï qui se fit connaître par un raclement de gorge.

« Ma première impression . . . je vous hait. . . » Dit Kakashi alors que Naruto roulait des yeux et que Sasuke restait indifférent Sakura en était plutôt mortifiée.

Ils passèrent au toit où ils dirent leurs impressions après la prestation de non présence par leur professeur.

« Mon nom est Uchiha Sasuke, ce que j'aime et n'aime pas ne sont pas vos affaires et ma seule ambition est de tuer une certaine personne. » Sasuke se présenta.

« Je suis Haruno Sakura, ce que j'aime . . . la personne que j'aime enfin . . . Mon ambition . . . c'est de . . . bon et ce que je hait, les imbéciles et les idiots qui se pensent intéressant. » Grogna finalement Sakura. Naruto relâcha un faible soupir.

« Moi je suis Uzumaki Naruto, ce que j'aime c'est l'entraînement et le ramen, ce que je n'aime pas ce sont les imbéciles qui pensent que tout leurs est permit et mon ambition est de devenir Hokage. » Naruto avait dit ce qu'il détestait en regardant droit vers Sasuke un geste que Kakashi remarqua et nota pour plus de précision plus tard.

« Très bien, laissez moi vous dire que nous auront un examen pour savoir si vous êtes de niveau genin, on se retrouve au pont près de Ichiraku vers midi. » Dit ce dernier.

« Soyez pas en retards senseï! » s'exclama Naruto alors qu'il partait dans un écran de fumée.

« J'ai oublié, ne mangez pas de déjeuner, vous le renverriez sur le sol. » précisa le jounin alors qu'il disparaissait lui aussi. Il aurait à faire vomir un élève trop échauffé le lendemain, autant ne pas déjeuné lui aussi.

Le lendemain, Sakura et Sasuke attendaient leur professeur et le troisième membre de leur équipe. Naruto arriva trois minutes avant le jounin et se joignit à Sakura pour crier.

« VOUS ÈTES EN RETARD ! » crièrent ils tout les deux.

« T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE CRIER POUR ÇA NARUTO, TU ÉTAIS EN RETARDS TOI AUSSI ! » cria Sakura alors que Naruto lui souriait.

« Bon, maintenant que la chicane de couple est passée. . . » Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de contenir le coups de poing que Sakura lui assena pour avoir osé la croire amourachée de Naruto. Le blondinet secoua la tête sans émettre de commentaires qui lui auraient valu une longue agonie.

Kakashi, après une rapide récupération, les guida vers la clairière dont Naruto se rappelait. Il expliqua l'examen et les trois shinobis sous ses ordres s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Kakashi sortit son livre, le paradis du batifolage et Naruto sourit de sa position.

« Doton ! » Les yeux de Kakashi s'écartillèrent alors qu'il observa ses environs sans rien apercevoir. Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu ! » Kakashi se retrouva le corps ensevelit alors que Naruto se tenait devant lui avec les deux cloches.

« Oi ! Sasuke, Sakura ! » Appela t'il vers ses compagnons qui sortirent des bois. Il leur lança les cloches sans dire un mot.

« Naruto, tu sais que sans la cloche tu retourne à l'académie ! » s'écria presque Sakura.

« Bah, je vais me contenter du livre de Kakashi-senseï. . . C'est quoi cette perversion ! Senseï no hentai ! » S'écria Naruto alors qu'il ouvrait la première page du livre. Le jounin sortit de sous terre et reprit son livre des mains de Naruto. Il le remit dans sa poche et nota que de ne pas prendre Naruto au sérieux étais une erreur. Sasuke lança alors sa cloche vers Naruto et se retourna sans dire un mot.

« Trop fier pour accepter ce que les autres te laisse ? » Demanda Naruto. Sasuke se retourna vers lui à ce moment.

« Je n'ai rien fait pour la mériter la place, en plus si notre senseï se fait battre par un dobe comme toi alors ça vaut pas la peine que je reste dans ce groupe. » Sasuke pensa à s'éloigner mais Naruto ne le laissa pas faire. Il se trouvait devant le genin et lui bloquait le chemin en l'espace d'un instant.

« Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu peut devenir fort ? » Demanda Naruto. « Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es faible Sasuke, tu te crois au dessus de tout ce qui ne te concerne pas et aussi que les autres pourraient avoir raison alors tu retourne dans ton équipe parce qu'on en a jusqu'à notre promotion à travailler ensemble. » dit Naruto avec une pointe de malice dans sa voix. Sasuke fit un simple signe de dépit mais retourna tout de même vers Kakashi.

« Eh bien il semblerait que votre équipe n'ait aucune cohésion. » constata Kakashi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rayer une autre équipe de sa liste de recalés mais il hésitait encore à le faire.

« Bon, je vous donne une autre chance de me montrer ce que vous pouvez faire. Pour l'instant vous faillissez cet examen d'une manière minable. Enfin, Sasuke et Sakura vous faillissez, Naruto lui l'a déjà passé brillamment. » Dit mystérieusement le jounin. L'homme leur fit signe et ils disparurent dans les feuillages. Naruto sortit plus vite que les autres alors que Sakura et Sasuke observaient. Il attaqua Kakashi qui ne perdit pas de temps à lire cette fois là.

Une mais vinrent se plaquer contre la bouche de Sakura qui voulut se débattre un instant.

« Calme toi Sakura ! » Le clone de Naruto lui chuchota à l'oreille. « La première fois ce n'était qu'un coups de chance alors écoute bien mon plan. » Sakura fit un simple signe de tête affirmatif et Naruto lui expliqua brièvement son rôle.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke recevait une visite similaire mais la conversation était plus animée.

« Sasuke, si tu ne t'en remets pas à ce plan je peut te prédire un jeune forcé. » dit Naruto prophète. Sasuke grogne quelque chose qui ressemblait à une insulte et Naruto haussa les épaules avant que son clone ne disparaisse. Son véritable corps venait d'être pris au piège dans un filet et Sasuke de se faire repérer. Il attaqua Kakashi comme Naruto l'avait prévu. Sakura lança quelques kung-fu avec précision et changea d'emplacement alors que Kakashi étais forcé de les évités.

Naruto en attrapa un au passage et défit rapidement le filet. Il produisit un kage bunshin qui prit sa place et cria plusieurs obscénités pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Lorsque Kakashi défit Sasuke ce fut pour se retrouver confronté à une bonne centaine de Naruto tenaient chacun un shuriken en mains. Tous lancèrent leurs shuriken vers Kakashi mais ce dernier disparut dans un écran de fumée.

'Un peu plus et ils m'avaient !' pensa ce dernier depuis son point d'observation. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas ce fut Sakura qui lui volait les cloches. Il se retourna dès qu'il en entendu le bruit seulement pour apercevoir Sakura tenant les deux objets dans sa main.

« Comment ? » Kakashi, le ninja de la copie, plus jeune chunin jamais avoir gradué l'examen et génie selon bien des gens s'était fait avoir comme un amateur par trois genin.

« On a gagné ! » dit Sakura alors qu'elle sortais des bois, Kakashi la suivant et revoyant le combat dans son intégrité. Sasuke avait servit de première distraction pendant que Naruto et Sakura se plaçaient. Naruto l'avait forcé dans une position précise alors que Sakura avait dévoilé une position différente par ses kunai . . . elle avait utilisé un kawarimi avec un kunai ! Un plan astucieux et laissant peu de place à l'adversaire.

« Oui, l'équipe no.7 commenceras ses missions demain matin au pont où nous nous sommes rencontrés ce matin. » annonça Kakashi.

Fin du seconds chapitre

Merçi aux deux personnes à avoir réviewé mon histoire ! ça m'encourage puisque mes histoires en anglais sont plutot appréciées ! :D pour voir mes x-overs qui sont ma spécialité allez sur mon profil !

Réponses aux reviews

kikilabombay : eh bien ne te languis plus !

fandjo : je tape mes chapitres au fur et à mesure que je reçoit des reviews et de l'inspiration divine alors je les envoie dès que j'en suis satisfait.

Une note de moi-même, le français en tant que langue écrite me frustre au plus haut point raison pour laquelle ceci est ma première fic en français.


	3. 3

Une seconde vie

Chapitre 3

Depuis les trois dernières semaines depuis leur introduction comme ninjas l'équipe sept avait réussi toutes ses missions, toutes des missions de grade D bien sur mais Naruto étais sur le point d'exploser. Ces missions étaient trop facile! En plus Kakashi lui laissait faire tout le travail qui concernait l'entraînement de ses coéquipiers.

Le premier point à son ordre du jour avait été de ramener ses coéquipiers à la dure réalité.

« Bon, pour commencer je vais dire vos plus grands défauts! » Naruto annonça le premier matin où leur professeur avait laissé ses pupilles seules trois heures.

« Et pourquoi on t'écouterais? » Demanda Sakura.

« Parce que je suis au moins du niveau d'un jounin. » dit Naruto assurément. « Je vais commencer par toi Sakura. » pointa t'il.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai Naruto? » grogna t'elle.

« De un, tu as la mauvaise habitude de penser d'abords et avant tout à autre chose que ton devoir de ninja. Quand tu seras chez toi ce n'est pas un problème mais dès qu'une mission commence tu deviens automatiquement un fardeau pour tes équipiers. » Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux et la kunoichi baissa la tête en signe de résignation. « Ensuite tu es la plus faible de nous trois mais c'est pour ça qu'on va s'entraîner ferme. Et finalement, une fois que tu auras plus de force, tu devras apprendre plus de techniques soit de tes parents ou alors de nous. » annonça Naruto. « Par contre, ton coté le plus positif est ton contrôle parfait du chakra et ta maîtrises des techniques que tu connais alors tu va devoir travailler sur ces points. »

Naruto se tourna alors vers Sasuke qui portait un regard de dédain profonds vers le blonds qui le lui rendit avec hargne.

« Toi aussi Sasuke tu vas devoir écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu es un obsédé, ton frère et ta vengeance sont trop importante dans ton existence alors tant et aussi longtemps que tu seras un ninja enlève toi l'idée de tuer cet imbécile d'Itachi de la tête avant que tu ne soit un hunter-nin, alors ce seras ton travail de ramener les missing-nins alors rappelle toi donc que pour monter en grade tu doit passer outre de tes stupides préjudices et tout simplement progresser dans les échelons. » dit Naruto. Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux et parla doucement.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la souffrance de vouloir tuer quelqu'un tellement que tu serait prêt à mourir. » il dit cela comme s'il connaissait tout de Naruto qui se saisit du collet du ninja tellement rapidement qu'il sembla se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre.

« Ne parle jamais d'ignorance de la douleur avec moi Sasuke! » s'exclama Naruto. Les ninjas se regardèrent dans les yeux et Sasuke détourna les yeux du regard de l'autre genin. Il y avait vu plus de souffrances qu'un homme ne pouvait en supporter.

« Ton second problème Sasuke, est que tu es un trou du cul qui se croit au dessus des autres. Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu n'es pas un dieu et que bien des gens plus jeune encore que toi sont bien plus forts. » Naruto déposa le survivant des Uchiha et se retourna vers les bois.

« Par contre, tes techniques et ton contrôle sont au-delà de la norme des genin recrues. À ce niveau tu es peut être plus compétent. Tu as des techniques décentes, une force décente et un niveau décent de contrôle. Tu serait donc un ninja décent mais ce qui te rends 'spécial' c'est ton habilité de bloodline lorsque tu l'auras maîtrisé tu gagneras en force et en expériences plus vite que les autres mais en attendant tu es un ninja dècent et rien de plus. »

Sasuke grogna mais Naruto ne le laissa pas faire. Sakura pendant ce temps tentais de rester impassible devant les insultes que Naruto envoyait vers Sasuke. Elle étais une kunoichi et elle voulait le prouver à Naruto. Ses commentaires avaient touché un peu trop proche des points sensibles de la jeune fille et elle tenterais par tous les moyens de lui prouver qu'il avait tords.

« Ta plus grande faiblesse Sasuke c'est que tu n'admets pas tes défauts. Tu te crois au dessus de la critique mais tu n'es qu'un imbécile si tu n'écoute pas les commentaires lorsque l'on te les donnent. » finit Naruto.

« Et toi? Si tu es si intelligent quels sont tes défauts Naruto? » Dit Sasuke espérant mettre un terme à cette comédie.

« Je suis imprévisible, impulsif à l'extrême et j'aime trop la bagarre. Par contre je connais des centaines de techniques du niveau supérieur et j'ai une endurance à toute épreuve. Par contre mon contrôle est carrément nul la majorité du temps. » Naruto s'auto critiqua avec des demis mensonges. Son contrôle avait été complètement nul mais il l'avait raffiné longtemps auparavant. Son imprévisibilité étais une arme très efficace contre quiconque et son impulsivité le rendait un stratège spontané plus efficace sur un champs de bataille que devant une carte comme Shikamaru le serait mais redoutable tout de même et son amour des combats lui venait simplement de son goût de défis qu'il ne rencontrait que lorsqu'il rencontrait un adversaire digne de ce nom. Alors en fait il se considérait simplement comme un ninja ordinaire du niveau jounin, pas plus bien que d'autres observateurs auraient dit autrement.

Sasuke fit un signe de tête en entendant l'auto critique et écouta ce que le blonds avait à dire sur leur horaire d'entraînement. Sakura passa deux semaines intensives à renforcir sa force personnelle et ses réserves de chakra alors que Sasuke suivait un régime plus équilibré avec Naruto. Au bout de ces deux semaines Sakura pouvait suivre la même routine que les deux garçons qui elle progressait en pente douce.

C'est le premier jour de leur quatrième semaine que Naruto manifesta le besoin d'une mission de grade C au minimum quoiqu'un assassinat d'un mafioso local aurait aussi bien fait. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à guider Tazuna avec les complications d'usage.

« C'est qui ces morveux? Est-ce que ce serait eux mon escorte? » Demanda l'homme avec dédain.

« Ces morveux sont des ninjas le vieux. » l'avertit Naruto.

« Si il y a trop de broutilles je serai là alors il n'y a pas de danger. » avertit Kakashi alors que le client le regardait d'un œil critique.

« Bon, je n'ait pas le choix alors vous serez mes gardes du corps. » se résigna le vieil homme.

Le lendemain l'équipe no 7 était sur le point de partir lorsqu'une autre équipe entra au village. Le regards de Naruto se perdit dans le vide quelques instants alors que l'équipe no 8 passait. Naruto revit dans son esprit les corps de chacun des genins qui passaient devant lui, d'abords Kiba qui avait eût une mission en tant que hunter, ensuite Shino qui avait subit une attaque surprise et qui étais ramené une équipe médicale et finalement Hinata, celle d'entre eux qui méritais le moins une mort cruelle et qui avait eût la plus cruelles de toutes. Naruto tomba dans un sombre silence avant de partir avec son équipe vers le pays des vagues.

Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à la confrontation très brève avec les frères démons jusqu'à ce que Zabuza n'interviennent. Naruto se saisit rapidement de Tazuna pour le faire s'aplatir au sol et lança un kunai droit vers le point d'impact du zanbatou. Zabuza attrapa l'arme de lancer et un sourire se fit voir sous ses bandages.

« Des petits enfants contre moi. » dit il en riant.

« Momochi Zabuza, le démon des brumes. » révéla Kakashi alors qu'il prenait déjà en mains son bandeau frontal.

« Kakachi le ninja copieur, aurai-je l'honneur d'avoir droit au fameux sharingan? » demanda ce dernier. Sasuke se retourna vers le tuteur attitré à son équipe. Le sharingan appartenait à son clan et pas ailleur.

Le Jounin releva son bandeau et révéla la pupille de son oeil au monde. Zabuza fît aussitôt apparaître sa brume pour se cacher.

« Faîtes attention, Zabuza est un expert dans l'art de l'assassination. » Sakura et Sasuke étaient terrorisés alors que Naruto avait fermé les yeux. La vague de chakra meurtrière ne l'affectais pas particulièrement mais il devait se retenir de répondre à celle-ci avec son propre chakra. Les combats l'exitaient et il n'avait pas eut de réel combat depuis longtemps sauf lorsqu'un bandit de grands chemins l'avait attaqué le croyant être une proie facile.

La présence du Kyuuby en lui n'aidait pas beaucoup au contrôle de ses émotions déjà à fleur de peau. Lorsque le renégat tenta d'en finir avec Sasuke Naruto ne pu se retenir. Il frappa l'homme en plein visage et l'envoya se désintégré sur un arbre.

« Mizu Bunshin, ils ont un dixième de la force du créateur. » dit Naruto alors qu'il fesait de rapides sceaux. Une vingtaine de clones encerclèrent Tazuna, Sakura et Sasuke alors que Naruto avançais sans peine dans le brouillard vers l'engagement entre son tuteur et le renégat. Le blond eût tout juste le temps de voir Kakashi pris au piège dans la prison aqueuse de Zabuza avant qu'un nouveau clone d'eau n'engage un très bref combat avec lui. Il détruisit ce dernier avec un simple mouvement de sa main droite dans laquelle une sphère d'énergie brillait encore. L'eau du clone s'éparpilla aux quatres vents et Naruto ne dit qu'un mot avant de commencer le combat avec son adversaire.

« Rasengan. . . » L'assassin écartilla les yeux reconnaissant le nom de la technique légendaire du défunt Yondaime, Une technique que seul Jiriya des trois légendaires Sennin maîtrisait. Du moins jusqu'à ce moment.

« Ce n'est qu'un bluff! » s'exclama-t-il incrédule face à cet adversaire inconnu.

Naruto ne dit rien, à une autre époque il aurait crié sur les toits sa suprémacie mais pas dans celle-ci. Seul les chiens faibles aboient, les forts n'ont pas besoins de grogner car ils se savent supérieurs. Il fonça sur Zabuza, courant rapidement sur l'eau et le mercenaire décida de ne pas prendre de chance avec le genin. Il dût libérer Kakashi qui observa dès lors le combat.

Zabuza s'éloigna et fît plusieurs sceaux rapidement alors que Naruto fesait lui-même une série de ses propre sceaux.

« Suiton! Suiryudan no Jutsu! » lança le renégat en déchaînant le dragon d'eau vers son adversaire. Naruto lança un dernier sceau gardant une expression calme et concentrée.

« Raiton! Raikekaï no jutsu! » (Élément de la foudre! Technique de la barrière foudroyante! ) Une large aura électrique frappa le dragon de plein fouêt et le choc revint vers Zabuza qui dût s'éloigner de l'eau, son élément de prédilection.

« Imbécile! Il s'est foudroyé lui-même. » Il se retourna alors vers Kakashi pour terminer son duel, certains que Naruto étais au fonds des eaux.

Le combat recommença, cette fois alors que Kakashi faisait usage de son sharingan. Naruto quant à lui étais accoudé à une branche près d'un jeune hunter-nin.

« Alors, aucune envie de faire son travail sois même? » Demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

« Pourquoi me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas? Si je peut terminer le travail sans encombre et sans fatigue je doit le faire. » expliqua Haku au jeune garçon.

« Je vois, un flémard quoi! » Naruto saisit un de ses kunais et s'apprêta à le lancer vers Zabuza mais Haku lança ses aiguilles avant lui, neutralisant Zabuza en apparences.

« Plus qu'à éliminer le corps non? » dit Naruto alors qu'il approchait l'homme aux bandages, Haku lança à nouveau ses aiguilles mais cette fois ce fut vers Naruto qui s'accroupit et vit seulement Haku s'enfuir à travers l'un de ses miroirs démoniaques.

Naruto relâcha un soupir de soulagement et fit disparaître ses clones. Sasuke tremblait de rage à ce moment, Naruto, apparemment le dernier de la classe, étais plus fort que lui, plus rapide que lui et surtout plus puissant que lui! Uchiha Sasuke! Le premier de sa promotion!

« Naruto! » lança-t-il coléreux. « Bats toi avec moi! Ici et maintenant! » Sasuke prit une position de combat mais Naruto ne fit aucun cas de sa déclaration des hostilités. Il se dirigea d'abords vers Tazuna s'assurer de son bien-être et ensuite vers Sakura pour l'aider à se remettre rapidement de son choc. Elle restait sous l'emprise de l'aura de Zabuza.

« Naruto! » Ragea le genin mais son coéquipier lui lança la foudre céleste d'un simple regards.

« On a une mission Sasuke et si tu veut te battre avec moi ce seras seulement lorsqu'elle seras terminée et accomplie! » ordona Naruto sur un ton autoritaire. Le descendant Uchiha qui grogna son accord. Kakashi revint vers son équipe et s'évanouit devant ceux-ci.

« Kakashi-senseï! » s'exclama Sakura.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une trop importante perte de chakra, son corps n'est pas fait pour le sharingan contrairement à d'autres. »dit Naruto alors qu'il saisissait son tuteur et il enjoignit Sasuke à l'aider à porter l'homme jusqu'au bateau qui les mènerais vers le pays des vagues.

Fin de ce cahpitre

4 pages et demi, mon records pour une fic en français! J'ai aujourd'hui (enfin hier puisque j'Update vers minuit) 22 ans, un an de plus, je me sens vieux! Je remerçi mes reviewers surtout jcécire qui est ma petite sœur et que j'ai du convaincre d'aller lire mes œuvres. Ce n'est pas pour le contenu de son review mais parce que c'est elle qui m'a amener vers mes premières fanfiction qui, à l'époque, nm'étaient que les divagations d'un collégiens racontant n'importe quoi à sa sœur dans le fonds de sa chambre alors qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire créant alors mes premières fics qui sont aujourd'hui perdues dans les méandres de mes pensées (il y a tout de même 6 ans depuis cette époque et maintenant, en plus je ne faisait que continuer une fic que j'avais lu ou la modifier pour que ma sœur, agée de seulement 8 ans à ce moment, puisse l'écouter alors il n'y avait pas de quoi en écrire une.) Alors je te dit Merçi jcécire pour m'avoir forcé (enfin, pas vraiement parce que je délirait seul si non) et écouté déliré! VA LIRE CEUX EN ANGLAIS MAINTENANT! (Elle à besoin de pratique)


	4. 4

Une seconde Vie

Chapitre 4

Kakashi s'éveilla dans la maison de Tazuna sous le regards de ses élèves.

« Sur utilisation du sharingan, ça va prendre une semaine avant la fin de la période de guérison. » annonça Naruto qui étais le plus compétent dans la médecine ninja, ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait faire un bandage et un baume très basic et rien de plus.

« Et Zabuza? » demanda Kakashi.

« Enfuit mais mis dans un état léthargique forcé, il seras sur pieds dans une semaine lui aussi. » dit Naruto qui préparais une tisane que Tsunade lui avait apprise dans son autre vie.

« Compris. . . » Kakashi réfléchit avant de leur annoncer sa décision. « Demain, vous commencerez l'entraînement de contrôle de votre chakra. » Naruto leva un sourcil mail il voyait dans cet exercice un excellent moyen de faire progresser ses équipiers.

« C'est qui ces losers? » une voix juvénile demanda de l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ce sont eux qui m'ont escortés ici. » expliqua Tazuna. « Ce garçon est mon petit fils : Inari. » Introduisit le grand père.

« Vous devriez partir, tous ceux qui s'opposent à Gato meurent. » dit simplement Inari avant de partir vers sa chambre.

« Eh! Petit! » Interpella Naruto.

« Quoi? » Inari se retourna pour trouver Naruto avec une expression de furie à peine contenue.

« Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de penser que nous allons mourir? » Demanda Naruto. L'expression sur le visage du genin fit reculer Inari d'un pas et balbutier quelque chose avant de fuir vers le sanctuaire de sa chambre.

« Il faut l'excuser. . .c'est un bon garçon mais. . . » Tazuna commença mais Naruto l'interrompit.

« Ouais, ouais, Tazuna, la pauvreté et la vie est dure. Je connais moi aussi et en pire que lui. » Dit Naruto alors qu'il sortais de la maison pour aller sur le toit.

« Il faut excuser Naruto, il a eu une vie dificile et se faire traiter de faible n'a pas du aider les choses. » expliqua Kakashi.

« Ce n'est rien, il en est de même pour Inari. » répliqua Tazuna.

Une vie difficile? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien savoir de ce qui est difficile. Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des parents. pensa Sasuke aigrement.

Naruto à une vie difficile? Pourquoi? Il est fort. Pensa Sakura. 'MOINS QUE SASUKE !' compléta Sakura en son fort intérieur. et en plus il n'a pas de parents pour lui casser les pieds. . .quoi qu'il doit en vouloir. . .en plus il n'as pas vraiment d'amis, il étais vraiment solitaire. . . Sakura resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de se diriger à l'extérieur pour parler avec Naruto.

Sasuke la regarda sortir et ne dit pas un mot avant de confronter son professeur en privé.

« Le sharingan. » dit il sur un ton autoritaire.

« Un cadeau d'un amis tombé au combat. Il m'a demandé de le prendre et de devenir le plus forts de tous les ninjas. » Répondis le senseï allongé sur son futon. Sasuke ne poussa pas plus loin son interrogation et se tourna vers la mer.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur.

« Où peut bien être Naruto. . . » Se demanda Sakura à voix haute.

« Ici Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda le blonds.

Sakura se retourna et trouva Naruto couché sur le toit. Elle sauta pour le rejoindre.

« Seulement parler. Nous sommes équipiers et on ne se connaît même pas. » Dit-elle.

« Curieuse n'est-ce pas? » Observa Naruto alors que la jeune fille rougissait un peu embarassée. « Mais tu as raison. Nous devrions mieux nous connaître. » Remarqua-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui un peu étonnée de la tournure des choses.

« Alors tu sais déjà que je suis Haruno Sakura et que . . .enfin. . . pour Sasuke. . . » elle ne pu finir sa phrase car Naruto la coupa.

« Il doit bien y avoir autre choses. Tu as des parents, des amis, une vie quoi. Je sais pour Sasuke alors dit moi pour le reste. » Il souriait alors, aidant Sakura à passer outre Sasuke.

« Mes amis. . .il y a Ino, la blonde que tu as peut-être vue dans l'équipe no 10. Il y a aussi Shikamaru, je joue au go avec lui quelques fois. Il est très fort à ce jeux. Et il y a toi, enfin, je l'espère. . . » Sakura lui sourit timidement alors.

-Flashback-

Sakura se jeta sur lui, souriante et apparemment heureuse. Elle étais toujours jeune et Naruto lui rendit son sourire.

« Bon, je sais que tu voulais ça comme cadeau, mais en quel honneur j'ai droit à cet accueil? » Demanda Naruto.

« Imbécile! » Sakura lui donna une claque dans le dos. « Parce que tu le méritais! » Le fait qu'elle s'entraînait avec Tsunade et que sa force avait rapidement décuplé envoya Naruto loin devant elle.

-Fin du Flashback-

« Naruto, ça va? » demanda Sakura un peu inquiète. La Sakura de ses souvenirs avait été très peu confiante avec ses amis. Elle n'avait d'abords eut que Ino avec qui elle s'entendais et la désertion de Sasuke vers Oto no kuni n'avait que renforcé ses troubles de confiance au point ou le travail de ninja lui avait paru un lourds fardeau. Naruto avait dû user du peu d'influence qu'il avait sur la godaime pour lui permettre de recevoir l'entraînement de la sennin.

« Oui, je n'ai simplement jamais eu d'amis avant. » Ce qui n'étais que la plus stricte vérité.

Les yeux de Sakura s'arrondirent quelques peu.

« Mais. . .tu n'as jamais eu d'équipe de genin? » Demanda Sakura.

« Non, j'étais le plus jeune de mon groupe de gradués, mes 'gardiens' voulaient se débarrassé de moi et m'ont envoyé à l'académie aussitôt que possible. J'ai passé l'examen et ensuite l'Hokage m'a donné une mission. Garder une bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'âge des autres genins. » Expliqua Naruto. « Et c'est pour ça que je suis dans votre équipe. »

« Pourquoi est tu si fort alors? » demanda Sakura. « Les livres ne devaient pas donner beaucoup d'entraînement. »

« Non mais les rouleaux de parchemins que j'y ai trouvés et lus étaient remplis de techniques pour l'entraînement et de jutsus puissants. » répliqua Naruto.

Sakura fit un signe de tête affirmatif avant d'enchaîner avec sa propre histoire.

« Mes parents ne sont pas des ninjas, ils sont de simples villageois. Ils pensent que la vie de ninja n'est qu'une sorte de phase dans ma vie et que je vais en sortir avec un mari au bras. » Sakura grimaça de dédain. « Je me dit quelques fois que de ne pas avoir de parents serait bien mais. . .enfin, j'en sait rien. »

« Ce n'est pas si drôle que ça d'être seul au monde. » Dit Naruto. « Il faut s'entraîner seul, se débrouiller seul, vivre seul. . .je le sais parce que c'est comme ça que je vit. C'est pour ça que j'étais aussi frustré tout à l'heure. Inari à une mère et un grand père alors que moi je n'ai jamais rien eu de tout cela. » Naruto ne termina pas ce qu'il disait optant plutôt pour un moment de silence.

« Je crois que je comprends Naruto. » Finit par dire Sakura tombant dans son propre silence. Naruto s'étira et se leva.

« Assez regardé le ciel pour cette nuit. Il fait froids dans cette région la nuit et dormir à la belle étoile ne serait pas une très bonne idée. » fit remarqué le genin à sa coéquipière.

« ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz. . . » un petit ronflement lui répondit et Naruto, secouant la tête, prît la kunoichi dans ses bras et l'amena dans la chambre qui avait été attribuée aux ninjas.

Il déposa Sakura sur son futon et se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Tu as une question Sasuke? » demanda le blond alors que Sasuke ouvrait les yeux.

« Oui, marcher sur l'eau demande un excellent contrôle du chakra et pourtant tu as dit que ton contrôle étais terrible. Pourquoi nous as-tu mentis Naruto? » Demanda le Uchiha sérieusement.

« Je n'ai pas menti, mon contrôle est terriblement mauvais. Les exercices ne m'aident pas à contrôler parfaitement mon chakra. J'en suis à un exercice avec une feuille et ma main mais même ce procédé ne m'aide pas. J'ai maîtrisé l'aspect pratique mais pas ce que cela aurait dû m'apporter de contrôle. » expliqua Naruto. Sasuke ne semblait pas complètement convaincu mais laissa courir seulement pour arrêter la machine à parole qu'étais Naruto.

Le vengeur en devenir se coucha et Naruto fit de même mais, Sasuke se fit éveillé par un poing directement dans la figure. Il se tourna vers la source de son inconfort pour recevoir une gifle de Sakura qui dormait entre lui et Naruto. Le blonds avait déplacé son futon loin dans un coin de la pièce comme s'il avait su pour les habitudes violentes de leur équipière. Sasuke se leva et poussa délicatement Sakura vers le blonds. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son instrument de torture. Il reçut quelques coups supplémentaires dont un upercut et un direct dans l'œil mais réussit son but principal.

Il s'assieds sur sa couche quelques minutes et Sakura tenta une première fois de frapper Naruto dans son sommeil. Le blonds, inconsciemment, dévia le coups qui frappa entre les matelas. Le seconds coups que Sakura tenta de donner en se retournant fut dévié plus bizarrement encore. Naruto se tourna lui aussi et le résultat fut une étreinte plutôt passionnée que Sasuke apprécia tel un cadeau du ciel.

Bien que ce que Naruto lui ait dit sur lui-même soit vrai, Sasuke n'étais pas obligé de tout avalé tout ronds ses défauts et la vengeance faisait partie intégrante de son être. Sa vengeance personnelle sur le blonds serait évidente au réveil. Il sourit et regagna la sureté de ses couvertures.

(je pourrais terminé le chapitre ici. . . . . . . . .)

(Nah, je continue encore un peu)

Naruto rêvait, un rêve et non pas un cauchemar cette fois. Il étais dans les bras de sa bien aimée et rien ne pouvait les séparés. C'étais un rêve d'un passé, ou alors en était-ce un de leur futur. Les deux s'entremêlais trop souvent pour lui mais la situation sortais tout droit de l'un de ses albums photos.

Ils étaient sur les abords d'un lac. Le dos de Naruto appuyé sur un cerisier et le sien sur son torse. Il se devait de poser la question qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

« Veut-tu m'épouser? » demanda t-il à la femme.

Elle se retourna et il vit alors son visage mutilé tel la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, son sang lui tachait les mains et des insectes sortaient des orbites de ses yeux. C'est alors que Naruto s'éveilla avec un cri presque d'horreur.

« NOOOOOOOON! » Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit, plus qu'il ne vus, les cheveux de Sakura qui lui frôlait le figure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Sasuke qui s'étais réveiller.

« Un fantôme, rien de plus. » répondit Naruto qui serrait toujours Sakura contre-lui, ce que Sasuke remarqua mais ne dit rien, espérant toujour avoir sa 'vengeance'.

« Il y en a qui essaient de dormir! » Cria Tazuna depuis sa chambre. Naruto soupira et se rendormit, espérant se débarrasser de ses cauchemars.

Fin de ce chapitre

Non, ce n'est pas un Naru/Saku d'une manière officielle ou même un Naru/Hina ou un Naru/Ino ou alors un Naru/Tema ou même un Naru/Tenten. Je n'ai pas de paire préférée pour cette histoire et je ne suis pas un partisan d'aucun couple dans cette série. Oui, il y a des aspects de Naru/Saku dans ce chapitre mais je n'ai toujours pas précisé qui étais la petite amie de Naruto dans sa première vie ou même s'il va finir avec cette même jeune demoiselle.

Je doit dire que le couple peut changer selon l'avis du public mais le choix final m'appartiens. De toutes manières il n'y auras pas de couples avant que je n'ait écris au minimum jusqu'au choix du Godaime. Puisque Naruto viens d'un autre univers il y auras des changements dans l'histoire puisqu'il sait tout de l'attaque de Oto et Suna sur Konoha et l'arrivée de Orochimaru. Mais personne ne peut prédire le futur (à part moi mais je suis un DIEU dans mes histoires après tout. . .)


	5. 5

Une seconde vie 5

Naruto ne m'apartiens toujours pas mais l'idée d'apprendre à Kishimoto le Kage Bunshin pour avoir des chapitres quotidiens viens de moi! (Voir le forum du Fan club de NaruxSaku) Malheureusement elle n'as pas été mise en application.

Cinquième chapitre de cette fic. Nous arrivons à l'entraînement dans les arbres.

Sakura se réveilla comme dans un rêve, elle sentait les bras forts de son bien aimé Sasuke autours d'elle. Avoir placer les futons de manière à être près de lui avait porté fruit. Elle serra un peu plus fort et une petite voix lui dit qu'elle n'était pas du bon coté de Sasuke. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et vit des cheveux, de courts cheveux blonds sur la tête de Naruto qui ronflait de plus belle.

LE PERVERT! CHANDARO! Sakura s'écria en son fort intérieur.

« Hum. . .ché bon, j'en veut encore! » Dit Naruto dans son sommeil. Sakura se paralysa. En plus de la tenir dans ses bras il avait des rêves de pervert!

« NA-RU-TOOOOO! » s'écria la kunoichi.

« Ramen ? » dit Naruto en s'éveillant. Le genin avait fait un rêve plutôt bizarre. Il nageait dans une marre de son repas favoris en compagnie de Sakura. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regards rencontra celui de sa coéquipière. Il eût un mouvement de recul en voyant son expression.

« HENTAI! » La kunoichi frappa le pauvre genin innocent de toutes ses forces ce qui le propulsa en dehors de la chambre.

Sakura quitta la chambre rapidement alors que Sasuke faisait semblant de dormir et que son sourire le trahissait.

'Vengeance accomplie.' Pensa t-il avant de se rendormir.

Naruto dû se détacher de la pierre où il s'était encastré à l'extérieur. Sakura, lorsqu'on ne lui laissait pas le temps de penser, avait une force aussi surhumaine que celle de Tsunade.

Le genin se dirigea vers la maison de Tazuna pour rejoindre son équipe.

Quelques heures après le déjeuner, Kakashi et ses élèves se trouvaient au pied des arbres les plus haut de la forêt.

« Bien, votre entraînement consisteras simplement à grimper aux arbres. » Dit le Jounin.

« On peut très bien faire ça! » s'exclama Sakura.

« Comme ça? » Demanda t-il alors qu'il marchait à la perpendiculaire avec sa béquille.

Sakura le regarda étonnée alors que Sasuke se demandait comment diable il avait bien pu faire.

« Je sais déjà comment faire ça. » Dit Naruto enthousiaste. Il sauta vers la branche la plus proche et s'y suspendit par les pieds. Il redescendit le tronc sur les mains utilisant la même technique.

« On le savait déjà Naruto, tu sais déjà marcher sur l'eau et c'est la prochaine étape du contrôle du chakra. » lui dit Kakashi. « Tous les trois, montez à l'arbre en utilisant votre chakra. Allez! » Le senseï regarda les genins monter à l'arbre et ne fut pas étonner de voir Naruto à la cime même de l'arbre. Sakura le surprenait bien plus alors qu'elle étais perchée sur une branche assez élevée. Sasuke décevait un peu alors qu'il avait mit trop de chakra et une marque à seulement deux mêtres de haut trônait pour lui.

« Alors Naruto et Sakura vont monter à l'arbre tant qu'ils le pourront pour entraîner leur endurance et Sasuke doit pratiquer à la fois son endurance et son contrôle. » Annonça Kakashi. « Nous nous reverrons à la fin de la journée. » Et il partit vers la maison de Tazuna pour négocier du nouveau paiement de la mission en plusieurs versements.

« Bon! » s'exclama Naruto. Il se retourna et frappa un arbre de toutes ses forces. « À l'entraînement! »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? » demanda Sakura. tout ce que ça fait c'est faire tomber les feuilles! s'exclama Sakura en son fort intérieur.

« Vous verrez, vous, travaillez sur votre technique de grimpage. » Dit il alors qu'il ouvrait sa paume vers le haut. La deuxième étape du Rasengan fit voler les feuilles dans les airs et Naruto s'assied immédiatement par terre.

Sakura étais sur une branche plus élevée encore quand elle se retourna pour regarder Naruto. Il avait les deux yeux fermés et les paumes vers le ciel. Les feuilles qu'il avait fait tomber flottaient autour de lui comme s'il était au centre d'un tourbillon de celles-ci.

« Est-ce que c'est son entraînement de contrôle? » Se demanda Sakura. Cet exercice semblait facile à première vue, dérivé de l'exercice de la feuille sur le front. Mais les feuilles ne restaient pas immobiles ce qui frustrait Naruto au plus haut point. Le genin blonds laissa retomber les feuilles et recommença le processus. Sasuke restait trop fixé sur l'objectif de vaincre la marque de Naruto pour voir quoique ce soit excepté l'arbre devant lui.

Sakura laissa Naruto à ses propres occupations retourner aux siennes. Kakashi revint sur les lieux de l'entraînement deux heures plus tard. Tel qu'il l'avait prévu, Sakura étais étendue sur le sol, complètement épuisée de son exercice. Sasuke continuait de monter son arbre centimètre par centimètre alors que Naruto continuait à faire léviter les feuilles de la manière la plus stable possible.

« Je vois que seul Sasuke prends cet exercice au sérieux. » Dit le jounin, ce qui fit tiquer Naruto.

« Est-ce que ce serait du favoritisme senseï où est-ce que vous voulez dire que moi et Sakura on n'a pas travaillé? » Demanda Naruto. « Tout ce que j'ai vu moi c'est Sakura qui s'est épuisée à force de monter, Sasuke qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, fait étonnant pour un Uchiha, et moi qui m'exerce depuis deux heures à arrêter les feuilles de tomber. » Naruto se leva rejoint son instructeur.

« Kakashi-senseï, vous savez aussi bien que moi que la seule personne ici qui ait besoin de cet exercice est Sasuke. Sakura à plutôt besoin de s'exercer avec son endurance et moi je devrait être au pont avec Tazuna à faire quelque chose. »

« Effectivement Naruto. » Répondit ce dernier avec un large sourire. « Tu vas rejoindre Tazuna et travailler. Notre contrat se termine lorsque le pont est terminé alors tu vas aller construire ce pont avec lui! » Lui dit le jounin. Naruto haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les feuillages de la forêt. Construire un pont ne devrait pas être trop difficile après tout.

« Quant à vous deux. Sasuke doit continuer cet exercice et toi Sakura tu feras un entraînement près du pont. Suis moi, je vais te montrer ton exercice. » dit le jounin. Sasuke reprit son entraînement dès ce moment. Il était derrière Naruto mais même si son contrôle laissait toujours à désirer il étais toujours devant Sakura.

« Alors Sasuke, pas trop fatigué? » La voix de Naruto lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici le cancre, tu devrais être au pont. » Lui envoya Sasuke.

« Ouais, mais une douzaine de clones suffisent à me remplacer et à entraîner ma propre endurance bâtard. Je suis ici pour savoir si tu veux un peu d'aide. Tu sais, un ou deux conseils. Ne te gêne surtout pas, je suis là tout juste pour ça! » S'exclama le genin exubérant.

« J'en ai aucun besoin, surtout venant d'un cancre comme toi Naruto. » Grogna le dernier des Uchiha.

« Et le fait que tu n'arrive pas à contrôler ton chakra le moins du monde fais de moi le cancre? » Demanda Naruto. « Même si tu ne le veut pas je vais te donner le conseil tout de même. Kakashi a dit de courir pour monter mais la force à exercer est la même où que l'on soit alors pose le premier pas sans courir et élance toi ensuite. » Le blonds se retourna vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

Sasuke du bien l'admettre, l'idée de Naruto fonctionnais à merveille. La distance qu'il avait parcourue avait doublée au moins à sa dernière tentative et encore une fois à la suivante. Il arriva au sommet avant la fin de la soirée et se remit au travail. Cette fois il courrait du début de l'arbre jusqu'à sa cime. Il était tard quand Naruto vint le chercher.

« Je l'ai eu. » dit le Uchiha. Naruto secoua la tête gravement.

« Obsédé de l'entraînement. Tu vas te tuer un bon jour à vouloir être plus fort que tout le monde. » Dit Naruto. Sasuke réagit de la manière habituelle.

« Personne ne peut savoir ce que j'ai enduré. Surtout pas toi qui n'as jamais eu de famille. » dit Sasuke dans une sorte d'état second.

Naruto vit rouge et plaqua son équipier au sol. Sasuke étais trop fatigué pour se défendre mais il avait tout de même assez bonne vue pour voir la rage dans les yeux de Naruto. Un aveugle n'aurait pas pu la manquer puisque ses yeux étaient devenus des orbes démoniaques.

« Ne dit plus jamais. JAMAIS! Que tu as perdu plus que moi Sasuke! J'ai vu des choses que ton esprit ne peut pas imaginer au niveau des souffrances! » s'écria Naruto alors qu'il brisait le contact visuel. Il balança l'autre genin sur son épaule et le traîna jusqu'à la maison de Tazuna où il le laissa à la table pour son souper. Naruto s'excusa poliment et courut vers la forêt.

J'ai perdu le contrôle . . . Il va falloir que je chasse ce soir . . . se dit le genin alors qu'il prenait une apparence visiblement plus animale. Un étrange hurlement déchira la nuit ce soir là.

Le lendemain, Kakashi montra à Sasuke la marche à suivre pour l'exercice suivant. Alors que Sakura faisait déjà de la marche en eaux peu profondes. Sasuke mettais en pratique une seconde fois les conseils de Naruto.

« Kakashi-senseï, où est donc Naruto? » Demanda Sakura. Sasuke n'en avait pas fait de cas. Après sa dernière rencontre avec Naruto il devait admettre que le blond était plus dangereux qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et il n'avait aucune envie de le voir de sitôt.

« Je sais . . . » Le jounin commença mais la voix de Naruto l'interrompit.

« Oi! Regardez moi faire! » Cria Naruto de sa position, coller sous le pont en construction et portant une poutre d'acier avec l'aide d'un clone tout comme une vingtaine de ses copies. Il fit un signe de la main avant de repartir au travail.

« Il s'entraîne et travail je crois. » Dit finalement le senseï qui n'en savait rien quelques instants auparavant.

Comment il fait pour avoir autant d'énergie? Se demanda Sasuke.

Il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, même plus que Sasuke. . . MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE MOI! PLUS FORT QUE SASUKE !?!?!?! JAMAIS ! Sakura et son fort intérieur s'écrièrent ensemble à cette pensée presque impie.

Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse lui apprendre. . . tout compte fait, qu'est-ce que je peut apprendre de lui serait une question plus juste. . . Pensa Kakashi alors qu'il se retournais vers son livre du Icha Icha Paradise et se remit à glousser comme une jeune fille au vu des scènes osées.

L'armée de Narutos se mettais à l'œuvre avec de plus en plus d'ardeur ce qui fît reprendre espoir aux villageois qui y travaillaient. Le pont progressait très rapidement et las capacité de Naruto à grimper m'importe où comme s'il s'agissait du plancher leur donnait un net avantage. Tazuna dû même faire ralentir le genin qui avançait trop vite pour les hommes expérimentés qui avaient pour mission de solidifier la structure de l'ouvrage. L'heure du repas arriva et ce fût un seul Naruto, l'original, qui mangea alors que ses copies préparaient le terrain pour une plus grande avancée après que les travailleurs se soient restorés.

Deux personnes observaient ce spectacle de loin. Le premier étais Kakashi qui gardait un œil sur tous ses subordonnés et le seconds avait une vue plus hostile envers la structure en construction.

« J'engage des ninjas pour supprimer ce vieux schnock et qu'est-ce qui se produit? Le pont se bâtit plus rapidement! » Gatou était en colère. Ses samourais ne faisaient pas le poids contre ce fichu gamin qui suivait toujours Zabuza et puisque ces ninjas l'avait vaincu il était improbable que ceux-ci fassent le poids. Il réfléchit un instant et appela ses deux gardes du corps. Si frapper la tête était impossible, il frapperait au cœur. Un large sourire narquois se dessina sur ses traits à ce moment.

Naruto laissa ses clones au travail et repartit vers le logit de Tazuna quelques heures avant la fin des travaux pour la journée. Personne ne l'avait vu partir sauf peut-être Kakashi mais le jounin ne ferait que lever un sourcil et retourner à sa lecture perverse. Le blond avait préparé plusieurs pièges autour du logis ou ils logeaient et l'un d'entre eux s'était déclanché. Il arriva devant son piège démoniaque et contempla les ravages qu'il avait cosé. Naruto avait appris à invoquer les crapauds et aussi à exploiter leurs forces et faiblesses. Certains étaient gigantesque comme Gamabunta mais d'autres minuscules, plus petits encore que Gamasuma. Mais bien que ces derniers soient inutiles dans le feu d'un combat, leurs sécrétions sont souvent très dangereuse pour ceux qui tombent victime de tels produits. Naruto avait simplement enduit le filet d'un certain agent qui faisait produire de gigantesques pustules remplies de pus toxique sur celui quoi y toucherait.

Les deux samouraïs étaient tombés dans le piège et n'auraient pas seulement penser à bouger, cette seule perspective était douloureuse.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai attrapé aujourd'hui. . .serait-ce deux crapauds pustulants? » Demanda t-il à haute voix. « Votre mission, et vite. Sin0on je crève vos pustules. . . » menaca Naruto. Ils ne dirent rien et le genin soupira. Il aur5ait aimé ne pas trop les faire souffrir. Il lança un kunai qui creva deux grosses bulles de peau avant d'aller se ficher dans le tronc d'un arbre. Le deux hommes crièrent si fort qu'on les entendit jusqu'au pont.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda Sakura.

« Quelqu'un qui se fait torturer. » Répondit Kakashi sans lever les yeux de son livre. Sasuke avait brièvement perdu sa concentration mais avait rapidement repris pieds. Il avait presque maîtrisé la seconde étape du contrôle du chakra et il ne pouvait pas perdre face à Naruto!

Les hommes du pont se regardèrent. Le bruit venait de la direction de la maison de Tazuna mais seuls Inari et Tsunami y étaient et le cri venait d'un homme et pas d'une femme ou d'un enfant, deux hommes même.

Le constructeur de pont accourût vers son escorte avec quelques Naruto derrière lui.

« Est-ce que ça pourrait être Zabusa? » Demanda t-il.

« Non. » répondit le jounin alors qu'un second cris, plus fort encore retentissait au travers la forêt. « Naruto est parti par là en laissant cette petite armée. Il à dû poser des pièges et il à attrapé quelque chose. » expliqua Kakashi alors que les clones faisaient un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Et le bruit ? » Tazuna demanda.

« Torture. » Répondit simplement le jounin sans émotions dans la voix. Son masque cachait son visage à son client mais la dureté du ton de la voix était sans équivoque. Les ninjas, quelque soit leur allégeance, étaient des machines à exécuter les missions, par quelques moyens que ce soit.

Naruto regardait les deux hommes dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Une autre pustule et ils seraient tombés évanouis. Naruto les auraient bien sur ramené à la conscience mais il avait une mission toute personnelle à remplir. Il savait où Gatou tenait son quartier général et le nombre de ses mercenaires. Ce même soir, il éliminerait sa cible.

Il tira un kunai de son sac et s'approcha des deux prisonniers. Ils devinaient ses intentions et semblaient presque soulagés de la mort qui s'approchait d'eux. Naruto décida de ne pas laisser de témoins. Il ne fit qu'un vif mouvement et leur trancha nettement la gorge.

Il disposa ensuite des corps de la même manière qu'un hunter-nin l'aurait fait. Il n'y aurait jamais de preuves de leur mort et leurs proches n'auraient rien à enterrer.

Il revint plus tard vers la maison de Tazuna et ce fût Kakashi qui l'acceuilla.

« Quelles informations leur à tu soutirer? » demanda son supérieur.

« Quand Zabuza serait sur pieds, l'endroit ou Gatou se terre et les plans sommatifs des lieux. J'ai aussi le nombre de mercenaires qu'il emploie. » Dit Naruto sans arrêter de marcher.

« Quand ? » demanda le jounin.

« Dans une heure, j'y vais seul. » Il n'eut pas à préciser qu'il n'y avait plus de témoins gênants.

Naruto se rendit à la chambre que lui et son équipe partageais. Il sortit un Fuuma shuriken qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture. Il prit deux ceintures de kunais. Il se releva le col de son chandail pour couvrir son visage et, ainsi revêtu, sauta par la fenêtre.

« Naruto ! Le souper. . . » Sakura, que Tsunami avait envoyé pour avertir le blond, se retrouva devant une chambre vide sans même un mot d'explication. « . . . est prêt . . . »

Entrer au quartier général de sa cible avait été très facile. Il avait créé deux clones et leurs avait prit l'apparence des deux gardes qu'il avait éliminé plus tôt ainsi que celle de Tsunami. Les gardes avaient regarder la femme de regards intéressés et avaient laisser leurs collègues passer. Dès qu'il se retrouva seul, Naruto fit disparaître ses clones et sauta au plafonds pour s'y accrocher. Il s'élança vers la salle où Gatou avait le siège de ses opérations.

« Qui me dérange ! » s'exclama le nabot alors que sa porte s'ouvrait sur rien. Il secoua la tête maugréant sur les courants d'air et alla fermer la porte. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui passait derrière lui. D'une frappe précise, le mafiosi tomba raide mort. Le genin ne dit rien alors qu'il laissa un peu de son chakra pour avertir Haku et Zabusa de sa présence avant de disparaître avec un jutsu de téléportation.

« Très fort. . . » dit le déserteur.

« Je ne l'ai même pas sentit. » avoua son subbordonné.

« Haku, tu es plus fort que moi mais tu n'es pas le seul jeune génie. Il y a toujours plus fort que soit. » Avisa le renégat qui se força à se lever. « Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Partons. »

Et les deux ninja disparurent dans la nuit.

Fin du chapitre.

Bon, pas de grand combat contre Haku et Zabuza. Naruto est OOC mais après une vie entière c'est normal non ? Pourquoi cet assassinat ? Parce que c'est plus simple pour le genin et force Sasuke à ne pas connaître encore l'utilisation du sharingan. Sans cet atout, Orochimaru n'a aucune raison de le convoiter. (le bloodline va se réveiller tout de même mais pas tout de suite)

Envoyez les reviews !


	6. 6

Une seconde vie

Chapitre 6

Fandjo, mes chapitres font entre 5 à 7 pages de texte sur Word ce qui est bien plus dur ce que je peut écrire dans mes cours de français, pour de plus longs chapitres, cette histoire devrait être en anglais, un langage que je maîtrise mieux grammaticalement que ma langue maternelle (fait que je tente, par la pratique, de corriger) alors ne réclame plus de plus longs chapitres je te prie. Le reste du commentaire est prit en note.

Soritia! You read french! Awright! Someone I know!

Lied, si tu veut voir des gens qui pensent comme toi, va sur le profile de l'auteur H0kuTeN (pas certain l'ortho) et sur sa page web, c'est le meilleur site dédié au NaruSaku avec un super forum (en anglais mais je ne suis pas assez bon avec le html et les pages pour faire une branche française) si cette intervention ne montre pas la voie que je suit . . . eh bien je ne suis pas assez évident ! (J'aime amener les lecteurs de NaruHina et de SasuSasku à lire mes histoires pour le leur mettre sous le nez . . . )

Tanita, encastré simplement pour dire qu'il l'a renfoncé parce que Sakura à usé de sa force (on ne la montre pas souvent mais dans l'épisode du bateau . . . enfin on ne le voit pas dans le manga) de plus cette image donne un effet authentique d'anime (Misty peut bien le faire à Ash dans Pokémon et personne ne se plaint, sauf de l'émission elle-même.)

Assez parlé ! Au travail !

Naruto rentra avant que tous les habitants de la maison ne se soient couchés. Inari le vit entrer dans le vestibule, du sang encore frais sur sa tenue et armé jusqu'aux dents.

« Que. . . que . . . » Inari marmona.

« Jamais vu un héro obscure ? C'est ce qu'est un ninja. Un soldat de l'ombre que personne n'est jamais sensé connaître. » Dit Naruto, alors qu'il se débarrassait de son masque. Il partit calmement vers la chambre d'amis.

« Comment ? » dit Inari.

« Il est allé en finir avec Gatou. » Dit simplement Kakashi accoudé au mur.

« Quoi ? Et il a survécus ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon.

« On connaît l'histoire de ton père. Un héro pour ce village. Mais se montrer tel un héro est dangereux. Un héro vaincu enlève l'espoir aux gens. Naruto agit comme un héro mais ne se montrera jamais de manière à être reconnu. » Expliqua Kakashi.

« Mon père aurait mal agi ?!?!?!? » répliqua Inari presque enragé.

« Non, il n'a fait que ce qu'il devait faire. Mais Gatou à utiliser l'image que les gens se faisaient de lui pour les détruire. » Le jounin se retourna vers le couloir avec son livre en mains. « Il ne tient qu'aux gens de ce village à se trouver un nouveau héro ou à retrouver leur fierté maintenant. Ils ne le devraient pas mais les images de héros sont persistantes. » Le jounin disparut dans l'ombre.

Naruto enleva ses vêtements souillés et les jeta dans un sac de papier pour les brûler.

« Naruto . . .» Une ombre se détacha du mur et le blond ne releva même pas la tête. Il savait que Sakura était là.

« Oui Sakura. » répondit il en remettant un chandail plus propre de couleur bourgogne.

« Tu l'as tuer n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

« Oui. » La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même.

« Tu es un chunin ? Un jounin peut-être ? Tes aptitudes sont au dessus de celles d'un simple genin. » dit-elle.

« Je suis un simple genin Sakura. J'ai passé les trois dernières années à m'entraîner et à augmenter la force de mon corps seulement pour le jour où j'aurais une équipe. » répondis-il en rangeant ses armes.

« Je ne te crois pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un espion ? Un Anbu ? QUOI ?!?!?! » Demanda-elle comme épuisée.

« Je serais un membre des anbus aujourd'hui si j'avais passé les épreuves de qualifications pour monter en grade mais je ne voulais pas. » dit-il. « Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, genin du village de Konoha et le future Hokage de ce village. » dit-il avec confiance.

Sakura soupira en secouant la tête.

« Naruto, même Sasuke-kun ne pourrait pas tuer sans réagir comme tu l'as fait ce soir. » Dit-elle. « Mon père, un chunin, est un peu affecté lorsqu'il tue quelqu'un au cours d'une mission ! » s'exclama Sakura.

« Sakura, j'ai déjà tué, oui, mais j'ai vécu trois ans dans une sorte de poste frontière entre nous et Kiri no kuni. Ils venaient de se sortir d'un conflit contre nous et restaient hostile. Ils ont tentés de m'attaquer et je les ai vaincus. Je les ai aussi tué lorsqu'il le fallait. » Il prit une profonde inspiration.

flashback 

Naruto tenait le kunai ensanglanté dans ses mains tremblantes. Tuer des ennemis faisait partie de la vie (ou de la mort) des ninjas mais Naruto n'avait jamais encore franchi cette ultime étape. Les 12 chunin du village de Oto nu Kuni étaient là, gisant sans vie, et au milieu de ce carnage se tenait Naruto qui les avait tous détruits avec une grande précision et sans véritablement y penser. Il se traîna presque jusqu'à son appartement pour essayer de retrouver son humanité. Aux portes, les chunins de garde le laissèrent passer sans poser de questions, une lueur de pitié ou peut-être de compréhension, dans leurs yeux.

Le jeune Jounin n'arriva même pas chez lui mais se retrouva devant un autre appartement dans un quartier mieux nanti que le sien. Il sonna à la porte et une femme lui sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle aperçut son visage déformé par le doute qui l'assaillait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Naruto » demanda t-elle.

« Je . . . je . . . » le blond l'enserra fortement et embrassa sa compagne. « Je t'aime. »

« Naruto . . . » répondit-elle.

Fin du flashback 

« Naruto ! reviens à toi Naruto ! » s'exclama Sakura.

« Désolé, seulement une image du passé. » dit il alors qu'il essayait d'expliquer son dérapage dans ses souvenirs.

« Mauvais souvenirs n'est-ce pas ? » Sa coéquipière s'assieds à sas cotés à une distance qu'elle jugeait raisonnable.

« On pourrait dire ça, je repensait à ma réaction lorsque j'ai tué la première fois . . . c'étais une simple embuscade, un piège ingénieux. J'étais le guide d'une équipe de jounin parce que mes connaissances de la région étaient supérieures. » Naruto respira profondément.

« Ils me précédaient croyant qu'ils m'étaient supérieur et qu'ils devaient me protéger. Le groupe de rogues leur est tombé dessus et j'ai dû terminer la mission seul. Je les ai tous tués, un après l'autre. » Sakura eût soudain envie de tenir le jeune blonds dans ses bras. La machine qu'il avait été quelques instants plus tôt s'était évanouie pour laisser place à un être humain normal.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me passe par la tête moi ? Sakura se demanda en son fort intérieur. C'est seulement Naruto ! 

Comme si une volonté extérieure à elle-même la contrôlait, Sakura posa sa main sur l'épaule de son équipier, lui montrant un peu de compassion.

L'heure de dormir vint rapidement mais Sasuke ne vint pas se coucher. Alors que Naruto et Sakura dormaient, le dernier des Uchiha s'entraînait dans la forêt. Lui, l'héritier du clan Uchiha devrait être capable de faire ce que Naruto pouvait faire. Faire tomber les feuilles des arbres était très facile. Par contre, faire voler les feuilles était une autre paire de manches. Bien qu'il concentre son chakra dans sa main, rien ne se passait au niveau du sol.

« Sasuke, cette technique n'est pas quelque chose que tu pourrait copier. Même moi je ne peux pas utiliser le Rasengan. » Dit le senseï, débarrassé de ses béquilles.

« Rasengan ? » Demanda le Uchiha en se retournant.

« L'une des techniques du Yondaime. Seulement trois personnes dans l'histoire ont pu la maîtriser. Il a fallut trois ans pour que le Yondaime puisse développer cette attaque. Son maître a mis trois mois pour l'apprendre, et il s'agissait de l'un des sennins. » Expliqua le jounin.

« Et Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke. Si un senin mettais trois mois à apprendre une technique, sûrement que Naruto était nés avec la connaissance.

« Selon le Sandaime . . . seulement trois semaines. » Kakashi retourna son regards vers son élève qui présentais le plus grand potentiel au niveau de ce qu'il pouvait lui apprendre. Naruto étais déjà assez fort pour être un chunin ou même un jounin alors que Sakura étais mieux orientée vers une carrière de genjutsu ou de nin-médical. Il les orienterait tous les deux vers des maîtres plus spécifiques après les examens chunins mais Sasuke serait son apprenti dans l'art de la manipulation du sharingan.

« Si seulement j'avais le Sharingan . . . » commença Sasuke.

« Tu ne pourrait rien faire contre Naruto. Le Rasengan a été conçu pour lutter contre l'habilité des Uchiha à copier les techniques. Même l'œil de ton frère en serait incapable. » Annonça le tuteur.

« Impossible ! Le sharingan est l'outil de copie par excellence ! Rien ne peut le vaincre ! » S'exclama le genin piqué au vif.

« Le sharingan n'est pas tout puissant Sasuke. Il voit ce qu'un œil normal ne verrait pas mais le corps ne suit pas toujours. Un maître en taijutsu est dangereux pour ceux qui maîtrisent le sharingan. S'il n'y a pas de moyens de voir le sharingan devient inutile. De plus, certains outils et certaines armes sont faits pour contrer la contrefaçon ou la copie. Le rasengan est un exemple, les techniques mises sur papier ne peuvent pas être copiées et les summons non plus. » Expliqua Kakashi patiemment.

Et merde ! pensa Sasuke. Tellement de choses dans mon chemin, tant de choses à apprendre. dans son esprit, une image de Naruto se dessina, tel un titan qui lui tournait le dos, le croyant sans intérêt.

« Kakashi-senseï . . . » Sasuke se retourna vers son maître. Ses yeux semblaient brillés d'un éclat rougeâtre mais cette lueur disparût rapidement. « Entraînez moi. » demanda-il sur un ton sans réplique.

Le jounin sourit sous son masque et acquiesça. « Nous commençons demains aux aurores. Avant que Naruto et Sakura ne se lèvent. » Indiqua le jounin avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Sasuke disparut lui aussi pour aller se coucher. Il trouva Naruto endormi sur le plancher avec Sakura se servant de son épaule comme oreiller.

S'il réussit à m'enlever ce poids de mes épaules tant mieux ! pensa t-il immédiatement tout en ressentant un pincement au cœur. Sasuke aimait l'attention qu'il recevait de tout le monde, même si ce n'était qu'inconsciemment. Mais s'avouer à lui-même cette réalité aurait fait s'écrouler ses objectifs de vengeance.

Le dernier des Uchiha se coucha sans prêter attention à ce qu'il ressentait et s'endormit.

Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto se leva de très TRÈS bon matin. Le blonds se leva vers les 4 heures du matin. Kakashi ne laissa pas Sasuke arriver en retards à son entraînement et alla le réveiller laissant Sakura, qui avait fortement épuiser ses réserves de Chakra, dormir tard ce matin là.

Mais même dans son sommeil, Sakura avait quelques images de techniques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Des illusions complexes, des techniques de guérison miraculeuses et les moyens d'atteindre une force inhumaine. Un rêve étrange qui lui revenait juste avant son réveil concernait leur mission. Elle se déroulait différemment de ce qui leur arrivait. Haku tuait Sasuke avant de mourir lui-même mais Zabuza tuais Gatou, le décapitant d'une frappe.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce rêve resta vif dans son esprit. Les autres passaient pour de simples rêves mais celui là ne voulut pas la quitter. Comme si ce qui aurait dû arriver avait été détourné tout à coups.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? Une voix demanda dans l'esprit de Sakura. Une voix sensiblement similaire à celle de sa mère mais différente tout à la fois. Sakura regarda autour d'elle à ce moment là.

« Je deviens folle ou quoi ? Il n'y a personne ici. » se dit-elle alors qu'elle alla vers le miroir installé derrière la porte de la chambre. L'image de Sakura se présenta à la voix.

Oh mon Dieu . . . dit la voix silencieusement, Sakura ne l'entendit pas car elle étais concentrée sur ses occupations coutumières.

Bon, je dois me calmer, j'étais en patrouille quand j'ai été attaquée . . . un genjutsu, ou alors c'est que je revois ma vie avant de mourir. Pensa t-elle. Un genjutsu trop compliqué comme celui qu'elle 'subissait' devait avoir une faille, plus l'illusion est complexe plus c'est facile de briser la technique. Puisque aucuns des signes normaux d'un genjutsu ne se présentais malgré le fait qu'elle se doutais d'une illusion, elle pensa à ce qui lui arrivait dans le moment. Son être conscient ne pouvait pas interagir avec ce qui arrivait à l'extérieur. Donc les images de l'illusion devaient être envoyées à son sub-conscient qui était à la tête de ses actions. Ils avaient dû inter changer son conscient et son sub-conscient. Le sub-conscient étant plus susceptible aux suggestions et moins sensible aux stimulus extérieurs l'illusion n'avait pas à être aussi parfaite que si son conscient étais aux commandes.

Bon, j'ai pu contacter mon sub-conscient ce matin alors probablement que pour briser cette illusion je doit contacter mon sub-conscient et le convaincre que ce n'est pas la réalité. Déduisit l'entité se terrant au plus profonds des pensées de Sakura.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune Kunoichi de Konoha était déscendu à la cuisine pour y trouver Tsunami lavant la vaisselle du petit déjeuné.

« Bonjours, les autres sont partis pour le pont et m'ont dit de te laisser te reposer. Quelque chose sur tes réserves d'énergies moins grandes que celles des deux autres. » Lui dit la mère d'Inari alors qu'elle se dirigeais vers le frigidaire où un plateau de fruits était réservé à la jeune fille.

« Naruto m'a demandé de te mettre ça de côté. » dit-elle avec un large sourire.

« Comment il a su ? » se demanda Sakura. Sur le plateau, il y avait ses fruits préférés, pas un seul ne manquait et ils avaient tous l'air bien frais. Un miracle sur cette île.

Elle prît son petit déjeuné avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe d'entraînement.

Elle retrouva Naruto qui continuait à porter diverses charges lourdes et Sasuke qui s'entraînait au taijutsu avec Kakashi. Le senseï la remarqua et signala un arrêt à Sasuke.

« Sakura, tu as congé aujourd'hui tu sais ? » Dit-il sur un ton enjoué.

« Je ne veut pas avoir droit à du favoritisme ! » Déclara Sakura.

« Ce n'est pas du favoritisme Sakura. Augmenter ses réserves de chakra demande de les vider et de les laisser se remplir. Puisque la menace de Gatou et sa bande est écartée, alors tu devrais te reposer. Épuiser son chakra complètement est dangereux. Je suis surpris que tu sois levée avant l'heure du dîner. » Kakashi réfléchit un instant avant de lui donner ses instructions.

« Le chakra est 50 physique et 50 mental alors tu va méditer pendant les trois heures qui restent avant le dîner et ensuite tu feras quelques échauffements pour garder tes muscles en état de fonctionner. » Lui ordonna le senseï alors que Sakura prenait note mentalement de ses instructions. Elle prît la position du lotus près de l'endroit où Sasuke et Kakashi combattaient. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant d'entrer en état méditatif.

Méditation ? Mais Kakashi n'a jamais fait mention de méditation lors de nos entraînements. Mon sub-conscient ne peut pas inventer ce qui se passe autour de lui. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Se demanda l'entité.

Elle pu apercevoir la jeune fille qu'étais Sakura mais celle-ci ne la vit pas elle. Sa méditation n'était pas assez stable pour supporter un contact mental entre les deux parties de son être mais si cet entraînement se poursuivait alors peut-être pourrait-elle contacter le monde extérieur. En attendant, elle attendrait son heure.

La construction du pont s'acheva sans incidents. Ce n'est qu'après le départ des ninjas que les ennuis arrivèrent.

« Maintenant que ces ninjas sont partis nous allons pouvoir passer au pillage de la ville ! » Dit une voix dans les bosquets. Ils attendirent le lendemain pour tenter une attaque. Leur groupe de mercenaires et de guerriers s'avancèrent sur le pont où les gens étaient rassemblés pour l'inauguration. À la vue es brigands quelques gens s'enfuirent mais ils furent arrêtés par la vue d'Inari qui s'avançait vers les brigands avec une arbalette.

« Vous voulez encore que ça recommence ? Avoir à craindre un imbécile ? Moi je préfère mourir ici avec les armes à la main plutôt que de recommencer ce cauchemar ! » S'exclama t-il. Les habitants du village se regardèrent circonspects alors que les bandits sortaient leurs armes. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à foncer, ils s'arrêtèrent net, leurs souffles coupés par quelque action mystérieuse. Aucun n'était inconscient mais tous semblaient avoir une soudaine diarrhée très embarrassante.

Alors que les habitants du village des vagues ramassaient les bandits pour engraisser les prisons trop longtemps vide. Un ninja blonds souriait d'une manière qui le marquait comme étant satisfait de lui-même.

« L'huile de foie de morue ! Ne quittez jamais la maison sans elle ! » s'exclama t-il alors que les portes de Konoha apparaissaient à ses yeux. Sasuke ressentit une sorte de frisson dans le dos à ces mots.

« Ce pont. » Annonça Tazuna après quelques considérations. « se nommeras 'Le pont des héros inconnus.' En l'honneur de tous ceux qui ont aider à le construire. » Avec cette annonce, une fête commença et une nouvelle vie pour leur village pouvais commencer.

Fin du chapitre

Tazuna terminé, Chunin commence !

Oui, ces types de fics ont tendance à envoyer seulement Naruto dans le passé et je me suis dit 'Popurquoi pas y envoyer Sakura aussi, mais pas comme Naruto y est arrivé !' Et si vous voulez savoir pourquoi ça arrive, c'est parce que l'histoire à changé d'une manière majeure pour Naruto et Sakura (Vous comprendrez plus tard un peu.) mais pas pour Sasuke qui étais sois mort (possible) sois avec Oro. Compliqué mais je pense pouvoir expliquer avec un peu de temps. (Le Sharingan va s'éveiller très bientôt)


	7. 7

Une seconde vie

Chapitre 7

Le retour au village de Konoha se fit de manière monotone, Kakashi semblait pressé de retourner au village pour une certaine raison et Naruto semblait nerveux pour une raison quelconque. Sakura se plaignait de mal dormir la nuit. Le seul qui ne semblait pas particulièrement prêt au retour était Sasuke qui se faisait une joie de tenter encore et encore d'activer son Sharingan avec quelques tentatives quasi fructueuses. Il y eut bien sur les inconvénients habituels : bandits, animaux sauvages et les agissements bizarres de Naruto qui regardait partout pour du danger tel un paranoïaque.

« Naruto, veut tu bien cesser de nous retenir et avancer ! Je veux retrouver mon lit et ma chambre moi. » Lui lança Sakura alors qu'il guettais les alentours en se tenant à la traîne.

« Sakura à raison, Zabuza n'aurait rien à gagner en s'attaquant à nous. » Confirma Kakashi.

« En plus les portes sont de l'autre coté de cette colline baka. » se moqua Sasuke tout en continuant son chemin.

Naruto jeta un dernier regards vers la forêt et suivit son équipe vers le village de Konoha malgré ses instincts.

« Comment faisait il pour savoir où nous étions? » Demanda une voix masculine.

« C'est sans conséquences, nous avons nos ordres. Nous devons le surveiller durant l'examen chunin pour savoir s'il peut nous être utile. » Répondit une seconde.

« Oui, je sais, pas de bagarre . . . » Bougonna la première avant que son utilisateur ne disparaisse.

L'équipe no 7 était à son habituel point de ralliement et fidèle à son habitude, Kakashi étais en retards. Le jounin avait réussi à se procurer le dernier volume de Icha Icha Paradise et le dévorait des yeux. Naruto vit le livre de son instructeur et grogna de dépit.

« Oi, sensei. Est-ce que c'est réglementaire de lire ces cochonneries lorsque vous travaillez. » Demanda Naruto avec une lueur malfaisante dans les yeux.

« Non mais nous ne travaillons pas encore Naruto. » annonça ce dernier. Naruto du en convenir et reçut la partie de la mission la plus dangereuse. Il s'en sortit sans aucunes blessures. Alors que l'équipe se séparait, Kakashi et Naruto remarquèrent un oiseau volant au dessus de la route. Le jounin disparut dans un écran de fumé et Naruto suivit Sakura quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était suivit.

« Sors de là Konohamaru. » dit-il au jeune ninja caché dans une boite de carton. Sakura s'approcha, curieuse de savoir ce qui retenait Naruto. Elle dévisagea les trois jeunes étudiants de l'académie. Curieusement, elle semblait déjà savoir comment la scène se déroulerait.

« Dis Naruto, c'est ta copine? Bien joué! » Lui chuchota le petit fils du sandaime avec un signe évident. Le silence gêné de Naruto et son sourire béât lui valu un poing en pleine figure.

« NARUTO! ESPÈCE DE FOLLE! » Lui cria Konohamaru. Ce qui lui valut a lui aussi un poing au crâne. Udon s'approcha de son chef.

« Ça va Konohamaru? » Demanda t-il en se penchant sur les deux corps inertes.

« Elle est complètement folle cette fille là, pour qui elle se prends avec son front énorme? » demanda Konohamaru à voix haute. Sakura s'arrêta net à ces mots. Insulter son front était pour elle un délit grave et l'une des rares instances où elle faisait véritablement front commun avec sa partie intérieure. Cette union de fait laissa à l'ancienne Sakura une occasion qu'elle attendait depuis un petit moment. Elle s'immisça dans les pensées de la véritable Sakura et attendit. Elle pourrait lui parler lors de sa prochaine période de sommeil.

Konohamaru fonça dans un ninja habillé de noir qui le toisa du regard.

« Tu m'as fait mal. » Lui dit Kankuro alors qu'il le levait de terre.

« Lâche le Kankuro, on va avoir des problèmes. » Lui dit la fille aux cheveux blonds.

« Excusez le, c'est de ma faute. » Leur dit Sakura gênée.

Naruto n'attendit pas une seconde, il lança un kunai qui frôla le bout du nez de Kankuro faisant perler une goûte de sang là où l'arme l'avait frôlé.

« Lâche le ou tu auras affaire à moi ninja de Suna. Vous savez tous les trois qu'aucune hostilité n'est permise durant l'examen chunin, ou voulez vous être disqualifiés avant le début des épreuves? » Demanda Naruto. Kankuro lança Konohamaru vers Naruto et fonça vers le genin. Le blond bougea trop vite pour le ninja de suna qui ne sentit que la lame d'un kunai sous sa gorge.

Le fait que Naruto tenait une lame vers le paquet de bandelettes de Kankuro le faisait sembler ridicule pour Sakura mais il ne pouvait qu'avoir raison. Une pierre fit tomber Kankuro. Dans un arbre se tenait Sasuke que Sakura imagina alors tel un chevalier sur son fier destrier.

« Foutez le camps, vous êtes dans notre village et n'avez rien à faire ici. » leur ordonna Sasuke.

« Sasuke, tu ne sais même pas qu'il y a l'examen chunin dans une semaine? » Demanda Naruto avec un sourcil levé.

« Et toi tu ne repère même pas la cible mais son tas de bandelettes. » rétorqua Sasuke. Naruto se garda de tous commentaires mais pointa son regard vers Gaara qui se téléportais grâce à son sable.

« Au moins je sais reconnaître ce qu'il y a en dessous des dessous des apparences. » dit il visant plus Gaara que Sasuke.

Il m'avait repéré depuis le début. pensa celui-ci calmement.

« Assez joué Kankuro, tu fais honte à notre village. Il aurait pu te tuer à n'importe quel moment et personne ici n'aurait contesté sa légitimité. » Dit il posément, en fait, il savait que cela aurait mené à la fin de leur mission avant même son commencement. Kankuro s'excusa, plus par peur de son frère que par regret et ils partirent ensemble tous les trois.

« Toi, quel est ton nom? » Demanda Gaara vers Naruto mais Sasuke crut qu'on lui adressait la parole.

« Uchiha Sasuke. » Répondit celui-ci.

« Pas toi, le blonds. » rétorqua Gaara.

« Uzumaki Naruto. » Répondit enfin Naruto pour le plus grands étonnement de Sakura qui, bien que le sachant fort, gardait Sasuke dans la plus haute des estimes. Sasuke tant qu'à lui s'enragea, il étais loin d'être faible et il le savait mais le dobe, le dernier de la classe, arrivait à le supplanter. Sasuke ne pu se contrôler et attaqua.

Naruto avait prévu une certaine hostilité de son équipier mais pas une telle agression. Sakura sauta avec les trois enfants loin du champ de bataille et certains bedeaux qui avaient ignoré l'accrochage avec les ninjas de suna se rassemblèrent autour des deux combattants.

Sasuke avait tenté une manœuvre pour égorger Naruto mais celui-ci l'avait évité de justesse. Sans l'avantage de la surprise Naruto savait qu'il avait l'avantage.

Sasuke se savait coincer. Naruto étais plus rapide, plus fort et plus endurant que lui. Sans compté les techniques de niveau supérieures et son niveau de taijutsu. Il pouvait remporter la victoire d'une seule manière et il la voulait à tous prix.

Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit. Le monde avait changé, tout étais en ralenti pour sa perception. Il pouvait voir tout ce que Naruto arrivait à faire. Uchiha Sasuke était le maître du Sharingan.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Les passants semblaient heureux de ce revirement de situation même si Sakura leur criait d'arrêter. Naruto recourut à son arme secrète, c'était de l'exagération d'en appeler au Rasengan mais il devait apprendre au Uchiha une leçon d'humilité. Voyant ce qu'il faisait, un ninja vétéran frissonna. Il avait reconnu le Rasengan et il cria aux gens de s'éloigner, ce que tout le monde fit sans commenter. Une communauté militaire avait certains avantages.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de froncer les sourcils. Le Sharingan étais réputé pour avoir la capacité de tout voir mais cette technique lui échappait. Il se rappela alors ce que Kakashi lui avait dit au sujet du Rasengan. Naruto frappa le sol et des débris s'envolèrent en tous sens alors que la technique effectuait son oeuvre.

« Sasuke, tu as éveillé le Sharingan. » Lui dit Naruto.

« Ce n'est pas grâce à toi. » Lui répondit ce dernier, relaxant ses muscles et laissant croire que la confrontation était terminée.

« C'ÉTAIS QUOI L'IDÉE! » S'exclama Sakura sautant entre les deux protagonistes.

« Rien du tout Sakura. » Lui dit Naruto alors qu'il créait plusieurs clones pour nettoyer la rue de ses décombres. Les passants émirent quelques commentaires sur la tournure du combat et s'éloignèrent alors que certains ninjas partaient avertir l'Hokage de l'altercation.

« Juste un exercice d'entraînement. » Lui dit Sasuke sans que cela ne puisse la convaincre.

« Exercice de meurtre oui! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous passer par la tête vous deux! » S'écria la kunoichi alors qu'elle retourna sur le chemin avec un air de bœuf.

Sakura arriva chez elle et grogna, frustrée de la tournure des évènements.

« Est-ce que ça va Sakura? » Lui demanda sa mère qui préparait le dîner. Sakura grogna à nouveau. Sa mère aggravait toujours tout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses frustrations.

« Seulement mes équipiers qui sont comme deux lions dans la même cage! Ils n'arrêtent pas de se battre et après ils disent qu'il ne s'est rien passé! » S'exclama Sakura malgré le fait qu'elle savait ce que sa mère allait lui dire.

« Oui, mais ces ninjas ne sont bons qu'à ça! Tu sais ce que je pense de ces fous des combats et. . . » Sakura ignora sa mère et alla à sa chambre. Être un ninja avait toujours été son but, même avant qu'elle ne déclare Sasuke son idéal amoureux.

Pourquoi ils se battent tout le temps ces deux là? Se demanda-t-elle.

'Parce qu'ils sont deux hommes stupides qui croient que celui qui à le plus de muscle est le dominant alors que le plus faible est dominé' La voix plus mature de son esprit lui répondit. Sakura laissa un rire s'échapper.

C'est vrai! Et alors je devrais choisir le mâle dominant comme partenaire peut-être? Se dit-elle en guise de blague. Comme si elle allait choisir Naruto à la place de Sasuke!

'Alors tu avoues que Naruto est plus fort que Sasuke maintenant?' Revint la voix à la charge.

PERSONNE N'EST PLUS FORT QUE SASUKE! . . . Enfin . . . sauf Naruto. . . Le fort intérieur de Sakura dû concéder le point à la partie rationnelle de Sakura.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto étais chez l'Hokage. La réunion des chefs d'équipe terminée et les jounins partis, il était libre de parler au Sandaime.

« Alors c'est déjà le moment. » Lui dit le vieil homme.

« C'est maintenant que l'histoire prends un tournant différent. » Confirma Naruto.

« J'ai envoyer des messagers à Tsunade et Jiraiya. Ils seront ici vers la fin de la seconde épreuve. » L'informa l'Hokage.

« Les ambus et les jounins sont-ils déjà informés de l'attaque que nous allons subir? » demanda Naruto. Le vieillard secoua la tête.

« S'il n'y a pas d'avertissement avant le moment propice, donc la dernière minute, alors nos agents seront plus efficaces. L'équipe de Kabuto seras surveillée et fort probablement éliminée pendant les préliminaires n'est-ce pas? » Analysa l'hokage.

« Non, l'éliminer trop vite serait une erreur. Orochimaru est la vraie cible. Kabuto est dangereux mais pas assez pour nécessiter une élimination. » Répondit Naruto avec assez de désinvolture pour montrer qu'il ne considérait pas le traître tel un problème majeur. Il y avait déjà un piège pour celui-ci et le traître ne pourrait pas s'en sortir indemne malgré ses techniques médicales.

« Nous reparleront de tout cela dès la fin du second volet de l'examen alors. » Lui dit le chef du village. Naruto s'inclina et disparut dans l'ombre.

Le lendemain, Kakashi leur présenta le formulaire pour l'admission aux examens chunin. Avec l'heure et le lieu du premier examen. Il disparut rapidement avant que l'on puisse lui poser la moindre question.

Alors que Sasuke partait vers son domicile pour remplir le formulaire avec chacun des adversaires dans son esprit Naruto regarda son propre formulaire.

Ce serait tellement facile de le jeter et d'oublier Orochimaru. Se dit-il avant de se ressaisir. Ce serait la voie facile et lâche! Son regard remplis de détermination, Naruto prit le chemin de son appartement. Sakura, elle regardait son propre formulaire avec plus de doutes que ses deux équipiers. Elle avait progressé mais elle était loin du niveau de Sasuke ou de Naruto.

Je serais un simple fardeau pour eux. se dit-elle alors qu'elle hésitait à jeter le papier dans la poubelle la plus près.

'Tu veut renoncer? Te marier et avoir une famille comme tes parents aimeraient que tu fasse?' Lui demanda la voix qu'elle semblait entendre de plus en plus distinctement en elle.

Je suis plus faible qu'eux. Se dit-elle.

'Je peut t'aider.' Jubila presque la Sakura provenue du futur. Si elle arrivait à entrer réellement en contact avec elle-même. . . Elle pourrait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et sortir de ce genjutsu qui s'attaquait à elle.

Sakura s'arrêta net à ce moment. Comment une voix dans son esprit pourrait l'aider à être plus forte? Était-ce vraiment une voix ou quelqu'un pouvait-il jouer avec son esprit à ce moment.

Sakura rentra chez elle, contente que sa mère soit partie faire des courses, et alla dans sa chambre. Elle entra alors en méditation pour mieux analyser ce qu'il y avait en elle.

L'autre Sakura saisit sa chance. Les exercices de Kakashi l'avaient rapprochée de son double et un contact suffirait pour lui faire prendre le contrôle assez longtemps pour détruire l'illusion.

Le jeune fille et la jeune femme se firent face. Toutes deux nues et Sakura toucha cette image de ce qu'elle deviendrait un jour. C'est alors que tout se chamboula. Son image plus agé semblait se faire aspirer par la plus jeune. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne ressentait de douleur. Lorsque Leur fusion fut complétée. Sakura fut assaillie par des images du passé de son autre elle. De son entraînement, de certaines scènes qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir comme l'enterrement de ses parents, Naruto dans une tenue inexistante et sa propre mort. Sakura tomba dans les pommes tellement toutes ces informations étaient dures à assimiler.

Elle s'éveilla désorientée le lendemain matin.

« Oh, ma tête! » Se dit-elle. Elle plaqua ses paumes sur ses tempes et arrêta la douleur avec un peu de Chakra. « Comment j'ai fait ça moi? » se demanda Sakura avant que les souvenirs de ses entraînements avec Tsunade ne lui revienne.

Se pourrait-il que je soit prisonnière d'un genjutsu? Se dit elle avant de tester sa théorie. Une technique d'annulation plus tard, aucune distorsion de la réalité ne se présentaient à elle. Si l'utilisateur de l'illusion avait été très puissant une distorsion mineure se serait présentée mais même un expert n'aurait pas réussit à la prévenir. Sakura étais assez observante pour prendre note de la moindre défaillance. Elle décida donc qu'elle se trouvait dans la réalité. Mais comment expliquer ses souvenirs alors? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qui allait arriver. Peut-être avait elle des rêves bizarres et qu'elles les rationalisaient. Mais cela n'expliquait pas ses souvenirs d'entraînements avec la légendaire Tsunade. Ou alors la présence d'un Naruto surpuissant connaissant les techniques de Jiraiya. Et qui était ce Jiraiya? Toutes les fois qu'elle pensait à ce nom un frisson lui passait dans le dos.

Sakura décida d'essayer de se remémorer la journée qui l'attendait en guise d'expérience. Elle pensa alors à deux chunins qui bloquaient un passage dans l'académie, un garçon aux sourcils bizarrement gros et un examen de tricherie ou Naruto réussissait.

Après ce défilement d'images. Sakura se leva et alla rejoindre ses équipiers. Naruto Était déjà en route lorsque leurs routes se rejoignirent. Ils ne dirent pas un mot et ne s'adressèrent aucun signe. Sasuke se joignit à la silencieuse procession et les trois genins entrèrent à l'académie. Ils tombèrent sur un attroupement autour de l'apparent local. Naruto ne s'arrêta pas et s'efforça d'effacer sa présence. Sakura fit de même mais Sasuke fit ce qu'il croyait devoir faire pour remonter le moral de Sakura.

« Nous on va passer. » annonça Sasuke.

« Et comment tu vas faire blanc-bec? » Demanda celui avec les deux Kunai dans le dos.

« KAI! » s'écria Sakura annulant les illusions des deux examinateurs, à la grande surprise de tous les genins réunis dans le couloir.

Naruto fut surprit par l'assurance que Sakura venait de montrer pour simplement se débarrasser de toutes les illusions présentes. Les deux chunins, pris au dépourvut, n'essayèrent même pas de les empêcher de passer.

Un genin vêtu d'une combinaison verte les remarqua et fut subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Tellement qu'il suivit la team no. 7.

D'un balcon surplombant le second étage, il appela les rookies.

« Excusez moi! » s'écria-t-il avant de sauter devant eux.

« Je ne parle pas aux nuls. » annonça Sasuke.

« Nul? Excuse moi mais je suis le genin no.1 de ma graduation. Et toi, qui es-tu? » demanda Lee.

« Uchiha Sasuke. » lui répondit le Uchiha, soudainement interressé.

« Je suis Rock Lee, je te défie en combats. Ici et maintenant! » lui lança le genin vêtu de vert. Il se tourna vers Sakura. « Et toi, quel est ton nom? » lui demanda Lee.

« Haruno Sakura. Pourquoi tu me le demande? » dit-elle sachant pertinament ce qui allait suivre.

« Sortons ensemble! » lui dit Lee. Sakura grogna alors que Naruto levait les yeux au ciel.

« Non, j'ai déjà un copain. » Sakura attrapa le bras de Naruto et le serra contre elle. Lee faillit attaquer Naruto qui regardais Sakura avec des yeux ronds. « Tu parle et je te casse le bras. » lui chuchota-elle.

Lee soupira et se retourna vers Sasuke. « Alors battons nous! » Sakura et Naruto dégagèrent le chemin.

Naruto regarda le combat se dérouler. Au final, Lee recourut au Konoha Reppu avant d'être arrêté par Gai, toujours aussi stupide dans ses entrées dramatiques. Sasuke ne pu se rétablir à temps et tomba au sol. Sakura, au lieu de le secourir, eut un soudain mouvement de recul que Naruto avait du mal à comprendre. Sakura agissait comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait arriver.

'Non, c'est pas possible. C'est moi qui se fait des idées.' Pensa Naruto alors que Lee recevait le poing de son maître à la figure.

'Comment j'ai pu perdre face à un tel numéro de cirque?' se demanda Sasuke.

« Comment va votre maître Kakashi?' demanda le jounin en regardant les étudiants de son rival.

« Vous connaissez maître Kakashi? » demanda Sasuke. Gai passa de devant les genins à derrière eux. Alors qu'il parlait de son éternelle rivalité avec leur senseï. Il fut accueillit par deux kunai sous la gorge.

« Je vois qu'il vous à beaucoup inculqué. » dit Gai sans perdre son sang froids. Il recula hors de la portée de leurs armes et les genins les remirent dans leurs étuis.

'Ils sont impressionnants. De simple genins ne devraient pas pouvoir prévoir ce genre de mouvement. Je comprendrais si le Uchiha pouvais mais ses équipiers sont censés être les plus faible physiquement.' Se dit Gai.

Naruto décida qu'il en avait assez.

« On doit s'inscrire au plus vite alors désolé si on ne reste pas plus longtemps! » Il entraîna Sakura à sa suite et Sasuke en plus. Le Uchiha remarqua une dernière chose : Les mains de Lee endommagées par son entraînement.

'Il s'est entraîné intensément et sans relâche. . .' Un sourire filtra sur ses lèvres alors qu'il suivait son équipe. 'Ça deviens intéressant.'

Après un bref arrêt pour voir Kakashi, ils étaient dans la salle d'attente. Naruto trouva un coin bien tranquille pour attendre et voulut s'y rendre mais Ino le vit avec Sakura qui lui tenait toujours le bras.

« Sasuke-kun! Enfin! » s'écria la blonde en lui sautant dessus.

« Lâche moi tu veut? » grogna-t-il.

« Sakura au grands front! Tu es enfin avec le looser qui te convient! » S'écria Ino enserrant Sasuke encore plus fort.

« Pffft! Quelle galère. Lâche tu veut? » lui demanda Shikamaru, ne voulant pas de problèmes avant le début des épreuves.

« Tiens, le trio des imbéciles! » dit Naruto avec un pointe d'humour dans la voix. Shikamaru étant aussi loin d'un imbécile que Chouji est considéré faible. » Les 9 recrues recurent des regards mauvais de toute l;'assistance et, lorsque Kabuto le leur fit remarqué, Naruto se tourna vers eux avec un regards mauvais accompagné d'un faible relâchement du contrôle sur son chakra. La majorité des genins rassemblés détournèrent le regard.

« Vous voulez des informations sur l'examen? Je vais vous expliquer puisque vous êtes des bleus. » Naruto se retourna vers le traître et du se contenir. Kabuto nota simplement une agitation excessive qu'il associa à la pression de l'examen.

« Regardez bien ces cartes ninja. Elles sont activées par mon chakra. » Il expliqua le principe et le nombre de participants de chaque pays. Sasuke demanda ensuite le3s informations sur Lee, Gaara et Naruto.

« Naruto? C'est ton équipîé non? » s'informa Kabuto. Mais Sasuke resta intraitable.

« Lee, très fort en taijutsu et physiquement mais nul en toutes les autres choses. 20 missions de type D et 11 de rangs C. Pas mal quoi. Gaara, pas beaucoups d'informations sur ses habilitées puisqu'il vient d'un autre pays mais il à une mission de rang B à son actif. » Il tira une troisième carte et l'activa. Une photo de Naruto à 6 ans s'y trouvait avec plusieurs notes spécifiques. « Uzumaki Naruto. Genin depuis ses 6 ans, le plus jeune depuis Kakashi. 8 missions de rang D, le minimum quoi, 4 de rang C, 3 de rang B. . .il doit y avoir une erreur. Ici, c'est la carte d'un Jounin au niveau des missions. 21 de rang A et 5 de rang S. Ses statistiques sont inconnues. »

« Ça doit être une erreur. Les genins n'ont pas droit aux missions de rang B A et encore mois S, celles là sont réservées aux escouades de Anbu. » intervint Sakura.

« Oui, Ça arrive. » dit Kabuto alors qu'il regardait Naruto droit dans les yeux. Les pupilles du blond changèrent imperceptiblement alors qu'il se retenait d'égorger l'espion.

Lorsque les ninjas d'Oto attaquèrent. Naruto observa ses ennemis s'entredéchirer sans rien pouvoir y faire, se fut avec soulagement qu'il vit Hibiki faire son entrée avec les examinateurs.

« Bonjour à tous! Je suis Morino Hibiki et je suis l'examinateur de ce premier examen. » annonça ce dernier.

Fin du 7e chapitre

Ça m'a pris du temps mais c'est 2 pages plus long pour l'histoire avec moins d'originalité. Les grandes divergences vont bientôt arriver avec le 8e chapitre!


	8. 8

Une seconde vie

Chapitre 8

Les exlications pour le premier examen officiel prirent assez de temps pour que Naruto mette en œuvre son plan d'action pour le second examen. Il envoya plusieurs dizaines de clones vers la forêt de la mort avec ordre de poser le plus de pièges possible sur le chemin d'Orochimaru et de ses équipiers.

Il passa ensuite à la bagatelle qu'étais le test de tricherie. Ibiki n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie et l'espionnage

n'étant pas la plus grande force de Naruto, ce premier examen gardait un certain intérêt pour le genin qu'étais Naruto. Il savait qu'il avait trois chances seulement et ne voulait pas être prit une seule fois. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les diverses formes de reconnaissances qui pourraient lui être utile.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura passait allègrement d'une question à une autre. La facilité de cet examen l'aurait déconcerté si ce n'aurait été de l'étrange exactitude de ses pressentiments.

Sasuke, quant à lui, éprouvait la même facilité que ses coéquipiers pour trouver les réponses, usant du Sharingan pour tricher sur son examen.

'Bon, comment tricher, voyons la première question.' Se dit Naruto alors qu'il regardait son examen.

'Le lancer de Shuriken? Facile comme tout ça, j'ai juste à demander à un de mes clones de l'essayer!' Ce qu'une des copies de Naruto fit, il mesura la distance et donna ainsi la réponse à Naruto. 'Avec l'expérimentation je peut avoir les réponses concrètes! Eh? La démarche? Bon, eh bien donnons la lui la démarche exacte! Après tout, il s'en fiche.'

Une question après l'autre, les clones arrêtaient invariablement leurs travail pour faire des choses incongrues mais censées pour leur créateur.

'Plus que la dixième question.' Se dit Naruto alors qu'il s'étirait pour se dégourdir les muscles.

Au même moment, Sakura sentit venir l'esprit d'Ino vers le sien.

'Alors on veut jouer les voyeuses? Je vais te laisser faire, juste pour que tu sois plus surprise encore lors du troisième test!' se dit Sakura, permettant à sa rivale d'entrer dans son corps.

Lorsque Ibiki donna l'ordre d'arrêter le travail, les trois membres de la team 7 avaient déjà posés leur crayons.

Les explications sur la dernière question ne prirent que quelques secondes mais les minutes qui suivirent furent pleines de suspense elles aussi. Aucuns des 9 rookie ne leva le bras, pas plus que l'équipe de Neji ou celle de Kabuto. En tout, 16 équipes passèrent le test. Parmi elles, celle de Gaara, celle du son et l'équipe qui allait servir de cible à Orochimaru et à ses sbires.

« Les seize équipes présentes dans cette classe soit les quarante-huit participants ici présents. . .sont reçus au premier examen chunin. » Leur annonça-t-il après un certains temps.

L'explication du spécialiste de la torture fut suivie par l'arrivée de Anko et de l'introduction à la forêt de la mort.

« C'est ici qu'aura lieu la seconde épreuve de l'examen chunin, la forêt de la mort. » dit-elle de manière enthousiaste.

« Pas besoin d'essayer de nous faire peur, ça ne marche pas. » dit Naruto calmement.

« Vraiment ? quel courage ! » s'exclama Anko avant de lancer un kunai qui effleura la joue de Naruto, coupa un cheveux d'orochimaru déguisé et se ficha au sol.

« Ce sont les petits fanfarons de ton espèce qui meurent les premiers! HÉ HÉ HÉ ! » dit elle en se plaçant derrière lui. Elle s'apprêtait à lécher le sang de sa joue mais s'aperçut alors qu'il n'y avait aucune entaille.

C'est à ce moment que le genin du village de l'herbe s'approcha menaçant.

« Je vous rends votre kunai. » dit-il poliment.

« Merçi, c'est très aimable. » Lui répondit Anko.

'Elle est aussi barge que ce que je croyais cette examinatrice!' se dit Sakura alors que la grande langue se rétractait. Naruto n'avais pas bougé d'un iota durant toute l'altercation mais son attention était rivée sur l'homme à la grande langue. 'Est-ce qu'il saurait pour Orochimaru?' se demanda-elle. 'Est-ce que Naruto serait, lui aussi pris de pressentiments?'

Elle rata les explications d'Anko sur la procédure de l'examen tellement elle était concentrée sur l'expression presque assassine des traits de Naruto.

'Tout d'abords, se défendre. Tant que je n'ai pas signé le contrat avec les grenouilles je ne peut pas invoquer Bunta, je doit donc gagner du temps dans cette épreuve. Jiraiya pourras m'appuyer seulement après.' Se dit Naruto, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

'Seulement 30 minutes pour expliquer. ' se dit-il.

« Sakura, Sasuke, on à du pain sur la planche! » s'exclame Naruto, se montrant exubérant pour une fois.

« On le sais le nullard. Tu as peur? » Lui demanda Sasuke.

« Non mais toi tu va faire exactement ce que je te dirai de faire ou alors je te réduit en miettes avant de t'expédier à ton frère ainé par pigeon voyageur. Vous allez tous les deux directement vers la tour avec l'un de mes clones pendant que moi je m'occupe d'une nuisance importante. » ordonna-t-il.

« Et pourquoi on t'obéirais? » Sasuke demanda-t-il revêche.

« Parce que sinon tu auras à te battre contre Orochimaru, l'un des sennin. Pour venger ton clan il faut que tu survive non? Alors dit toi bien que je n'ai encore aucune chance et que toi tu en as encore moins. » Rétorqua Naruto alors que certains traits du Kyubi s'affichaient. Le surveillant leur ouvrit alors la porte et Naruto frappa Sasuke en plein ventre.

« Ouf! »

« Sakura, tu fuis vers la tour, je vous retrouverai à l'odeur. N'y entre pas tout de suite et n'ouvre pas le rouleau, on devrait battre un jounin avec notre chance. » lui dit-il.

« Bonne chance Naruto. » lui dit-elle.

Naruto disparut dans les arbres sans un autre mot. Sakura en fit de même accompagnée d'un clone de Naruto qui apparut sur la première branche.

Malheureusement pour eux, les participants de la porte 15 furent victime de nombreux 'accidents', au point ou Orochimaru se demandait s'il n'avait pas été trahi par l'un de ses agents. Un trou béant creusé à l'entrée même de leur porte suivit par un filet bardé de charges et de sceaux explosifs passaient toujours comme les restes d'un entraînement sérieux. Après tout, Konoha étant entouré de forêt il étais naturel que leurs pièges soient bien faits, comme Orochimaru le savait. Mais un troisième piège consistant en un diabolique agencement de câbles tous reliés au réseau électrique de la clôture semblait un peu trop providentiel.

La cerise sur le Sunday étais, et resterait, le splendide pétrin dans lequel le sournois sennin se trouvait. Comment quelqu'un avait pu se procurer un électro-aimant assez puissant pour attirer l'épée de kusanagi en plus de tout son équipement le dépassait. Quoique les résultats étaient évoquent. Orochimaru se retrouvait immobilisé par un piège si stupide que seul un désespéré aurait pu l'imaginé. Il avait déjà envoyé ses sbires chercher Sasuke mais s'attendais à le trouver par lui même. Pas à être immobilisé.

Le senin trancha le fil conducteur avec sa langue et se libéra. Il tomba au sol pour se retrouver dans un nouveau piège. Ce dernier consistant en un nouveau réseau de filages qui déclenchèrent la chute d'une cage aux barreaux rougis au rouge tel l'élément chauffant d'un four.

C'est à ce moment que Naruto arriva.

« J'aurais cru qu'un sennin de konoha aurait déjoué les sept autres pièges avant que j'arrive. » déclara-il.

« Et moi qu'un ninja du même village serait plus avisé que de se montrer en face! » Lança-il en envoyant une demi-douzaine de kunai. Le genin disparu lorsque les poignards le touchèrent laissant un pantin de bois derrière lui.

« Kuchiyose no jutsu! » appeal Orochimaru, invoquant un large serpent qui réduisit les derniers pièges en bouillie.

Naruto se porta à l'attaque, montrant délibérément les traits accentués par le Kyuubi et ses capacités augmentées. Le chakra du démon se forma autour de lui et les deux queues de ce stade d'immersion se formèrent.

« RAAAAAAAH! » Cria Naruto, monopolisant l'attention de son adversaire alors qu'il fonçait sur le gigantesque serpent et l'égorgeait prestement d'un magnifique coups de griffe que le reptile ne put jamais voir.

« Alors c'est toi le gardien du kyuubi. J'aurais cru que les villageois t'auraient déjà tué! » Lui avoua le senin renégat.

« Ouais et alors? Moi je vais te tanner le cul si tu retournes pas gentiment chez toi à oto no kuni avec tous tes agents. » gronda Naruto.

« Aucune chance! Tu m'as fait perdre un temps précieux et je doit te le faire payer de ta vie. » annonça Orochimaru alors qu'il émettais la plus puissante décharge d'intention meurtrière.

« Alors ta mort seras lente et cruelle. » Répondit Naruto, pas le moins du monde ennuyé par l'énergie d'Orochimaru mais ne renvoyant pas l'attaque pour le moment. L'effet de surprise n'étant pas avec lui contre ce ninja fort expérimenté.

« Doton! Doryudan no jutsu! » Appela le senin en un instant. Naruto décida d'esquiver l'attaque sans intérêt qui servait de test de ses capacitées. Mais Naruto était bien plus fort que ce que croyait Orochimaru sans pour autant être assez fort pour le vaincre définitivement. Car bien qu'il ait bénéficié d'une réserve illimitée de chakra toute sa vie, Naruto ne pouvait pas dépasser un certain stade de son entraînement pour ne pas souffrir des effets néfastes du surplus d'énergie. La solution qu'il avait trouvée était idéale et lui procurait une carte dans sa manche. Ses protèges poignets étaient bardés de sceaux dans leur revers qui rendaient l'utilisation du chakra plus difficile en stockant le surplus et accroissaient la force physique en rendant ce chakra en poids. Sélectionnant deux parchemins précis, Naruto tira dans leurs réserves pour s'alléger et augmenter son propre niveau de chakra sans utiliser plus de puissance du Kyuubi.

Tous les genins compétents ainsi que les examinateurs détournèrent la tête vers l;e combat par instinct. Même Gaara se retourna brusquement et sourit.

« Kankuro, Temari. . . » dit-il. Ses parents se retournèrent vers lui nerveusement. Gaara, lorsqu'il sourit, étant plus dangereux que lorsqu'il semble fâché, ils reculèrent d'un pas. « Cette mission. . . est intéressante. » 'Je vais à nouveau prouver mon existance.'

« Ou. . .oui Gaara, alons à la tour, le plus fort des deux va probablement s'y rendre. » lui dit Temari le plus posément possible.

« Elle à raison Gaara. » renchérit Kankuro.

Neji et ses équipiers s'étaient séparés. Étant tous des experts en combats, ils ne craignaient pas d'être isolés. Il se tourna vers le chakra aveuglant qui brillait vers l'entrée de la forêt. Une telle puissance n'aurait pas du se trouver dans un examen de genin mais il en avait la preuve devant ses yeux. Il se détourna de ce combat, sachant que les protagonistes étaient hors de son atteinte actuelle.

Kabuto sourit sous sa main. Arracher le rouleau à ses victimes avait été facile mais il avait faillit se laisser emporter. Orochimaru et Sasuke devaient être en train de combatre mais le niveau des forces n'était pas normal. Le sang des Uchiha coulant dans les veines de Sasuke n'aurait pas du être aussi puissant.

Hinata, Kiba et Shino s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Leur équipe n'étais pas axée sur le combat mais sur la récolte d'information. Chacun, sans être le plus puissant des ninjas, perçut le changement dans l'air.

« Il y a un combat en cours. » Dit Shino alors qu'il parlait avec un insecte.

« Un serpent contre un renard à vue de nez. . .Étrange, des animaux ne devraient pas être si puissants. » Dit Kiba.

« Ce. . .ce ne sont pas des animaux mais deux ninjas. » Interjeta Hinata très doucement.

« On devrait s'éloigner, nous avons déjà nos deux rouleaux, inutile de prendre de risques. » Ils sautèrent vers la tour.

Sakura se retourna juste au moment ou Sasuke se réveillait par instinct.

« Est-ce que c'est. . . Naruto? » demanda Sakura tout haut. Sasuke se releva et se tourna vers le combat déjà lointain. Le clone de Naruto à leur côtés.

« Ouais! » Dit ce dernier. « C'est 'moi' ».

Le véritable Naruto se tenait sur une branche, émanant d'énergie alors qu'il faisait face à Manda et Orochimaru tenant l'épée de Kusanagi de manière menaçante.

« On va pouvoir commencer! » s'exclama-t-il.

Fin du chapitre

Sans commentaires, l'internet ne m'étais pas accessible cet été alors je me contente de ne pas commenter.


End file.
